The Auto King
by G1 Daughter Of Optimus-Elita
Summary: A young lion princess is born in Africa, thus making her uncle megatron the second in line to the throne. Megatron plots with the hyenas to kill King optimus and Princess Lilly, thus making himself King. The King is killed and Lilly is led to believe by megatron that it was her fault, and so flees the kingdom in shame. she is persuaded to return home and claim the kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

The Auto king

I thought i would make the first chapter better a bit, so here i don't own TRANSFORMERS G1 all credit goes to HASBRO. This is THE LION KING as TRANSFORMERS, My OCs lilly and dinomite are mine.

* * *

G1 casting:

Mufasa-Optimus Prime

Sarabi-Elita-1

Simba- Lilly

Scar-Megatron

Zazu-Prowl

Rafiki-Alpha Trion

Shenzi-Nightbird

Banzai-Rumble

Ed-Frenzy

Sarafina-Chromia

Nala-Dinomite

Timon-Spike

Pumpaa-Bumblebee

* * *

(Circle of life)

Nants ingonyama bagithi baba sithi uhm ingonyama

nants ingonyama bagithi baba sithi uhm ingonyama

siyo nqoba ingonyama ingonyama nengw' enamabala

ingonyama nengw' enamabala

ingonyama nengw' enamabala

From the day we arrive on the planet, and blinking, step into the sun

there's more to see than can ever be seen, more to do than can ever be done

there's far too much to take in here, more to find than can ever be found

but the sun rolling high through the sapphire sky keeps great and small on the endless round

its the circle of life and it moves us all

through despair and hope, through faith and love

till we find our place on the path unwinding

in the circle, the circle of life

It's the circle of life and it moves us all

through despair and hope, through faith and love

till we find our place on the path unwinding

in the circle, the circle of life

* * *

In the velvet blackness of an African night-at the hour before dawn when the land is full of dreams-a lone voice heralds the new day. As the red disc of the sun rises, the one voice becomes many until the pride lands echo with song. High on pride rock, optimus prime the lion king waits, watching as the creatures of his domain gather below to celebrate the arrival of the newborn princess.

Alpha trion walks up the side of pride rock and hugs the king before both of them turn to elita-1. Optimus walks to his mate and gives her a loving nuzzle then elita looks down and gives the blue and white princess a loving lick on her head making the tiny newborn open her amber blue eyes, keeper of the mysteries, anoints princess lilly's brow, sprinkles the cub with ceremonial dust, and raises her to the sky's for all of heaven and earth to see.


	2. Chapter 2

Well chapter-2 now up hope you enjoy

* * *

Not far from pride rock, was a small cave. The one who lived in that cave, was no other than megatron, the younger, jealous brother of king optimus prime. A mouse, came by megatrons cave and megatron caught the poor mouse and raised it so he could look it in the eyes. "Life is not fair am i right?" megatron asked the mouse. "Well, i shall never be king,hmm? now, you. Will never see the light of another day. Farewell." Megatron said to the mouse, preparing to eat it. "didn't your mother tell you not to play with your food?" The you of prowl said as megatron turned around showing facing the hornbill. Megatron let out an annoyed sigh, for he couldn't stand the hornbill. "What do you want?" he asked prowl. "I'm here to announce. King optimus prime is on his way. You better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning." Prowl told him and megatron rolled his eyes at prowl. "Look, prowl you made me lose my lunch." Megatron told the hornbill who rolled his eues and the younger brother of optimus. "Well, you're gonna loose more than that when the king get through with!. Prowl told him looking towards the entrance of the cave." Ohhhh, i quiver with FEAR." Megatron said and crouched down to prowl, teeth bared. "Oh, megatron. Don't look at me that way. HELP!" prowl yelled as megatron pounced of him, catching him in his mouth. Megatron" optimus's commanding voice said approaching megatron's cave. "Mn-hmm-hmm?" megatron asked with his mouth full. "Drop him." Optimus told his brother. "Impeccable timing, your majesty." Prowl said from inside of megatron's mouth and he spit him out with prowl covered in saliva that wasn't his own. "Well, if it isn't my older brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners." Megatron said with overjoy sarcasm that his brother didn't seem to catch and cut right to the chase. "Elita and i didn't see you at the presentation of lilly." Optimus told him and megatron looked fake surprise. "That was today?! oh, i feel simply terrible." Megatron said scratching his paws against the wall and prowl cringed at the noise. "Must have slipped my mined." Megatron said admiring his paws not feeling sympathetic at all. "Yes, well, as slippery as your mined is, as the king's brother, _you_ should have been _first_ in line!" prowl yelled getting in megatron's face and he growled at the hornbill, causing prowl to run behind optimus. "I was first in line. Until the little hair-ball was born." Megatron growled going to prowl's level who ended up hiding behind optimus's leg again. Optimus lowered his head down to megatron's eyes. "That _hair-ball_ is my daughter. And your future queen!" optimus warned him. "Oh, i shall practice my curtsy." Megatron said raising a paw and walking waway, which angered optimus even more. "Don't you turn your back on me, megatron!" optimus growled as his anger began to rise. "Oh, no optimus. Maybe you, shouldn't turn your back on me." Megatron responded bluntly which caused optimus to growl and ran to face his brother. "IS THAT A CHALLENGE?!" Optimus yelled getting close to his brother. "Temper, temper. I would never _dream_ of challenging _you_." Megatron responded and prowl appeared behind megatron. "What? why not?" prowl asked with his wings on his sides. "Well, as far as brains go, i got the lion share. But, when it comes to brute strength" megatron began looking at optimus. "I'm afraid i'm on the shallow land of the gene pool." Megatron answered going for his daily walk. Prowl let out a sigh. "There's one is every family, sir. Three in mine actually! they always seem to ruin special occasions." He told optimus as they were walking back to pride rock. "What am i going to do with him?" optimus asked the hornbill. "He would make a very good throne rug." Prowl suggested and optimus looked surprising. "Prowl!" optimus yelled in a surprising manner. "Just think, if he ever got dirty you could take him out and BEAT him." Prowl put in and optimus laughed at that. Later that day, a rainstorm took place and alpha trion was muttering to himself and continuing a lion picture. "Hmmm... lilly." Alpha trion declared looking at his work and liking it even more every time he looked at it.

* * *

There you go please review


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter up now if anyone has any ides for my next chapter for life changing please let me know

* * *

Three months had passed, and today, optimus had promised his daughter the grand tour of the pride lands. The lion's were still sleeping in the cave except one, lilly however was a morning lion and was excited to see the entire kingdom. Lilly looked out to the pride lands, took a deep breath in and went to get her daddy and mom. "Daddy! C'mon daddy, we got to get up!" lilly exclaimed as she jump over sleeping lionesses to get to her parents. "Daddy? daddy? daddy? daddy? daddy? daddy" lilly asked again and again. "Your daughter is awake." Elita informed the king. "Before sunrise she's your daughter." Optimus told the queen not opening his eyes. "Daddy! ugh. Daddy!" lilly yelled pulling on her father's ear and falling back in the process. Lilly finally ran up to him waking him up. "You promised!" lilly exclaimed with her impatient face. "Ok. ok. I'm up. I'm up." Optimus responded yawning. "Yeah!" lilly cheered running outside quickly followed by optimus. They soon reached the top of pride rock. "Now, look lilly. Everything the light touches is our kingdom." Optimus told lilly who was astonished by all of this. "A king's time as ruler, rises and falls like the sun. One day, lilly the sun will set on my time here and arise with you as the new queen." Optimus told his daughter. "And this will all bi mine?" lilly asked her father. "Everything." Optimus responded lilly walked aross the rock. "Everything the light touches. What about that gloomy place?"lilly asked him and optimus walked up to his daughter. "That is beyond our borders. You must never go there, lilly." Optimus warned. "I thought a king could do whatever he wants." lilly said confused on what her father was getting at. "There's more to being king than getting your way all the time." Optimus told her as they headed off to the grasslands. "There's more!" lilly exclaimed trailing after optimus. "Lilly. Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance. As queen, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures-from the crawling ant to the grazing antelope." Optimus explained to lilly. "But, daddy don't we eat the antelopes?" lilly asked him. "Yes, lilly let me explain. When we die our bodies become grass and the antelopes eat the grass. So we are all connected in the great circle of life." Optimus told her and prowl appeared and climbed up on a rock. "Good morning, optimus." Prowl greeted. "Good morning, prowl." Optimus responded to him. "Checking in with the morning report." Prowl salted. "Fire away." Optimus responded to him. Well! the buzz from the bees that the cheetahs are in a bit of a spot, really?, the baboons are going... What are you doing, daughter? pouncing. Let and old pro show you how it's done. I told the elephants to forget it, but they cant...-prowl, would you turn around?-yes, sir. Stay low to the ground. Yeah, stay low! shh, not a sound. And pounce. "That's very good." Optimus told lilly in-between laughs. "Yes?" prowl asked whoever was calling his name. "Sir! news from the underground!" a meerkat said while saluting. Now this time. "OPTIMUS! HIGHEENAS! IN THE PRIDE LANDS!" prowl yelled and optimus jumped over him. "Prowl! take lilly home!" optimus ordered the hornbill. "Aww, daddy can't I come?" lilly asked walking behind prowl. "No daughter!" optimus ordered running off to the situation. Lilly looked upset. "I never get to go anywhere." She told prowl. "Aww, young princess one day you will be queen. Then you can chase those half-clock, stupid rillchered from dawn until dusk." Prowl reassured her and that cheered her up a bit. Lilly decided to go visit her uncle megatron. "Hey! uncle megatron, guess what?" lilly asked him and megatron growled silently. "I loathe guessing games." Megatron told her turning around. "I'm goanna be queen of pride rock." Lilly told him walking up to him. "Oh, goody." Megatron said sarcastically. "Daddy just showed me the whole kingdom. And I'm goanna rule it all." Lilly gloated. "Hmm, yes. Forgive me for not leaping for joy. Bad back ya know." Megatron told her and fell down on his side. "Uncle megatron, when I'm queen, what will that make you?" lilly asked laying her paws on her Uncles side. "A monkey's uncle." Megatron responded bluntly. "You have no idea. So, your father showed you the kingdom, did he?" megatron asked even though he knew the answer to his own question. "Did he show you what's beyond that darkened boarder?" megatron asked sitting down. "No he didn't. He told me that I couldn't go there." Lilly said, slightly disappointed. "He is absolutely correct, trust me, it's far too dangerous, only the bravest lion's go there." Megatron said luring lilly into a trap. "I'm brave. What's out there?" lilly asked but her uncle refused to tell. "I know you are for a young lioness but I'm sorry lilly I can't tell you." Megatron said turning away. "Why not?" lilly asked turning to face him. "Lilly, lilly. I'm only looking after my favorite neisse." Megatron said patting her on the head. "But, I'm your only neisse." Lilly reminded him with a teasing voice. "The more reason to be protective. A elephant graveyard is no place for a young princess. Oops!" megatron said pretending to be giving away but he really did it on purpose. "A elephant what?! Whoa!" lilly exclaimed and smiled. "Oh, primus I've said too much. Well, I guess you would've found out sooner or later. You being so clever and all. Just promise that you'll never go to that horrible place." Megatron said and lilly thought for a moment. "Sure thing!" lilly exclaimed and megatron shook his head. "There's a good girl. You run along now and have fun, just remember that it's our little secret." Megatron said and lilly ran off to find dinomite. "Hey, dinomite!" lilly greeted as she walked upto dinomite and chromia and her mum, elita was there as well and sunbaving. "Hey, lilly!" dinomite said as exciting as lilly approached him. "C'mon I just heard about this great place." Lilly whispered to him. "Lilly. I'm kinda of a bath." Dinomite growled as chromia cleaned him. "And it's time for yours." Elita said and lilly begun to run away but elita grabbed her before she could. "Mum, your messing up my fur." Lilly whined and elita looked pleased. "Ok I'm clean can we go now?" lilly asked impatiently. "Where exactly are we going? It better not be any place dumb." Dinomite said rolling his eyes at the thought of it. "No, it's really cool!" lilly exclaimed. "So. Where is this really cool place?" elita asked her mother instincts kicking in. "Oh..." around the watering hole." Lilly responded turning to face her mum. "The watering hole! What's so great about the watering hole?" dinomite blurted out and lilly smiled at elita turning to face dinomite. "I'll show you when we get there." Lilly whispered to him and dinomite got the hint. "Oh, mother can I go with lilly?" He asked chromia and she thought for a moment. "What do you think, elita?" chromia asked her. "Well..." elita said and they saw the two cub's faces. "Alright with me." Elita told them and the two cub's ran off cheering. "As long as prowl goes with you." Elita finished and the cub's faces dropped. "No, not prowl." Dinomite whined. As they traveled to the "watering hole" lilly and dinomite whispered on what they were really doing. "Just look at you two. Little seeds of romance blossoming through the savaner. Your parents will be overjoyed! You being betrothed and all." Prowl told them and they looked confused. "Be-what?" dinomite asked. "Betrothed. Intended. Affianced." Prowl told them confusing them even more. "One day you two are going to be married." Prowl exclaimed. "NO!" dinomite exclaimed. "Ew! I can't marrie him. He's my friend." She told him. "Mm-hmm. It'd be two weird." Dinomite put in. "Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but you two love birds have no choice! its a tradition, going back generations!" prowl told them while lilly mocked him without prowl knowing. "Well, when I'm queen that will be the first thing to go." Lilly said smiling at dinomite. "Not so long I'm around." Prowl said facing them. "In that case your fired!" lilly exclaimed. "Ha! nice try. Only the king or queen can do that!" prowl said tapping her nose. "Well, she's the future queen." Dinomite put in. "Yeah! So you gotta do what I tell you!" lilly exclaimed tapping him on the chest. "Not yet I don't! and with attitude like that your shaping up to be a pretty pathetic queen indeed!" prowl yelled and lilly scoffed. "Not the way I see it!" lilly exclaimed at him.

 _I'm gonna be a mighty queen, so deceptions beware! well I've never seen a queen that's so small, you need to be strong to be the best queen of all. I'm gonna be the supreme event. Like no queen was before. I'm brushing up on looking down. I'm working on my roar! thus far, a rather uninspiring thing. Oh, I just cant wait to be queen! you've got a long way to go kid if you think-! no one saying do this. Now when I said that-No one saying be there. What I meant was-No one saying stop that. What you don't realize-! no one saying see here. Now see here! free to run around all day! that's definitely out! free to do it all my/ her way I think its time that you and I arranged a heart-to-heart-! queens don't need advice, from annoying old hornbills for a start. If this is where the monarchy is going. Count me out! out of service, out of Africa. I wouldn't hang about. There younglings are getting wildly out of paw. Oh, I just cant wait to be queen. Everybody look east! everybody look west! everybody you look I'm... standing in the spotlight. Not yet! let every creature go for broke and sing. Lets hear it in the groups and on the paw. Its gonna be queen Lilly's finest thing. Oh, I just cant wait to be queen! oh, she just cant wait to be queen! oh, I just cant wait... She just cant wait... To be queen!_

"I beg your pardon madam, but. GET OFF! DINOMITE?! LILLY?!" prowl yelled as a rhino was sitting on him.

* * *

Here you go please review


	4. Chapter 4

Hi sorry for not updateing in what four or three months now, well is the next chapter for the auto king. I have done some pictures for this story The auto king on my deviantart account. My account name is the same as this story's name. Im working on my other storie life changing so for yours that are watching or favourite hag. And I'm working on a new story before life changing, well here you are.

* * *

The elephant Graveyard

"All right, it worked!" said lilly as they make their way away from prowl.

"We lost 'im" said dinomite.

"I... am a genius" said lilly arrogantly.

"Hey, Genius, it was my idea" said dinomite.

"Yeah, but I pulled it off" said lilly.

"With me!" said dinomite.

"Oh yeah?" said lilly with a smile, then she let out a playful roar and leaped at dinomite and they both tussled around on the ground. Then it ended quickly when dinomite ends up on top of lilly and pins her down with his front feet, producing a resounding thump. "Ha. Pinned ya" said dinomite.

"Hey, letme up" said lilly being annoyed. Dinomite gets off her and turns away smiling. Lilly looks at him and jumps at him again. They began to tussle again, rolling down a short hill. He pins her again in the same position with another thump. "Pinned ya again!" said dinomite. Then a nearby geyser let out a loud tower of steam, catching their attention. Lilly and dinomite looked at their surroundings and noticed something different. They don't recongize the area they're in. Instead of seeing bright green grass and fully lush trees, both only saw craggy dead trees and pale grey soil. And yet, they see a bunch of elephant skeletons all around them. "This is it. We made it" said lilly. Then they looked over the edge they're on and they can see the entire landscape littered with more and more elephant bones, some massive. "Whoa!" said lilly and dinomite in awe.

"It's really creepy" said dinomite.

"Yeah... Isn't it great?" asked lilly.

"We could get in big trouble" said dinomite relishing his naughtiness.

"I know, huh?" said lilly enjoying it also. As they headed deep into the elephant graveyard, the place becomes more grim and craggy as they moved on. A lot of stories were told about the elephant graveyard. All were told by alpha trion. Alpha Trion said that a great herd once tried to travel through the outlands, " I wonder if its brains are still in there" said dinomite looking at the skull.

"There's only one way to know. Come on. Let's go check it out" said lilly walking up to it. But she was suddenly stopped in her tracks when Prowl suddenly appears flying in front of her. "Wrong! The only checking out you will do will be to check out of here" said Prowl.

"Aw, man" said dinomite.

"We're way beyond the boundary of the pride lands" said Prowl.

"Huh. Look. Banana beak is scared. Heh" said lilly mocking him.

"That's Mr. Banana beak to you, fussy" said Prowl poking lilly on the snout. Then lilly walks away as Prowl said "And right now we are all in very real danger". Lilly began to move nearer to the entrance off the elephants skull. "Danger? Hah! I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha!" said lilly. Then following lilly's confident laughter, unknown laughter was heard from inside the skull. Scaring lilly, she ran back and hid behind dinomite and Prowl. Then three higheenas appear out from the mouth of the skull. But the trio knew that these creatures were higheenas, the pack dogs. These were actually savages, unwilling to obey the King's laws. Due to their savagery, they were banished to the outskirts of the pride lands. Then a female walks up to the cub's and Prowl, who appears to be the leader. "Well, well, well, rumble. What have we got here?" said the female leader.

"Hmm. I don't know, nightbird. Uh... what do you think, frenzy?" said rumble. Frenzy only responded with crazy laughter. Apparently, frenzy appears to be a mentally retarded higheena. Soon all three began to circle the cub's and Prowl. "Yeah, just what I was thinking. A trio of trespassers!" said rumble.

"And quite by accident, let me assure you. A simple navigational error. Eh heh heh..." said Prowl feeling nervous about the higheenas. Then the trio tried to leave but nightbird stopped them. "Whoa, whoa, wait wait wait... I know you. You're optimus's little stooge" said nightbird who seems to recognize Prowl.

"I, madam, am the king's majordomo" said Prowl correcting her.

"And that would make you...?" asked nightbird looking at lilly.

"The future queen" said lilly.

"Do you know what we do to kings or queen's who step out of their kingdom?" asked nightbird.

"Puh. You can't do anything to me" said lilly.

"Uhh... technically, they can. We are on their land" said Prowl correcting her.

"But Prowl, you told me they're nothing but slobbering smelly stupid poachers" said lilly.

"Ix-nay on the oopid-stay..." said Prowl aside, surreptitiously, to lilly.

"Who you callin' "oopid-stay?!''" said rumble to Prowl.

"My, my, my. Look at the sun. It's time to go!" said Prowl being harried, and starts to try to hasten the cub's away. But the higheeans stops them once again. "What's the hurry? We'd looove you to stick around for dinner" said nightbird.

"Yeah, ya'll can make great ''appetizers''!" said rumble and laughs.

"Yeah, or make great ''finger bites''!" said nightbird and laughs along with him. While under peals of uncontrollable laughter, frenzy jumps up and starts gesticulating and jabbering. Rumble then notices his behavior. "What? Frenzy? What is it?" asked rumble. Then rumble looks where frenzy is pointing at. "Hey, did we order this dinner to go?" asked rumble.

"No. Why?" asked nightbird.

"'Cause there it goes!" said rumble. Nightbird then sees the lion cub's and Prowl getting away. As they ran through the hills of bones, Prowl was suddenly snatched by one of the higheenas while in mid-flight. Then lilly and dinomite stopped for the moment and looked around. "Did we lose 'em?" said lilly.

"I think so" said dinomite. Then he notices something wrong. "Where's Prowl?" said dinomite. The higheenas were in their den with rumble holding Prowl near a steam vent. "The little majordomo pterosaur hippity-hopped all the way to the pterosaur-boiler" said rumble as he ''walks'' Prowl to the steam vent and stuffs him into it, plugging it up.

"Oh no. Not the pterosaur-boiler" said Prowl. Then the vent erupted, shooting Prowl up in a puff of steam with him screaming. All the higheenas then began to laugh hysterically. "Hey!" yelled a voice. They all looked up and seen lilly and dinomite looking down at them. "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" said dinomite.

"Like...you?" said nightbird with a grin.

"Oops" said dinomite and lilly realizing there mistake.

"Get them!" yelled rumble. Then the cub's started running with the higheenas chasing them. Then the higheenas dart around behind them and poke their heads through an active methane vent. "Boo!" yelled nightbird, rumble, and frenzy and laughed. It terrified lilly and dinomite and both ran in a different direction. The higheenas chased the cub's up and down over a skull and the cub's then find themselves sliding down on a sauropod spine. They shoot off the end of the spine and land on a hillside of bones. "lilly!" screamed dinomite. Lilly looks back and sees dinomite screaming and is horrified as he slips back down the pile to the approaching higheenas. As nightbird reaches for dinomite, lilly braverly runs back and uses her claws to slash nightbird across the cheek, drawing blood. Nightbird then became enraged after lilly slashed at her. The kids continued to run through the graveyard and ran into a cave. Then before they knew, they ran into a dead-end. They are now in big trouble. They looked back and they see the higheenas approaching them, backing them to a corner. "Look, boys! A queen fit for a meal!" said nightbird.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty" said rumble taunting dinomite and lilly. Then lilly produces a roar, but a very weak, medium one. "Oo-hoo... that was it? Hah. Do it again... come on" said nightbird with a laugh. Then lilly opens her mouth to roar again, but the higheenas instead heard a grown lion's roar. "Huh?" said nightbird, rumble, and frenzy being confused. Then optimus came out of nowhere and knocks them down to the ground. One of the higheenas gets up and tries to sneak on him from behind, but optimus horse-kicks him, sending the higheena flying. Optimus continues to knocks them around until he finally pins all three down to the ground growling as the higheenas cringe under him. "Oh, please, please. Okay. Okay" begged nightbird.

"Ow. Ow. Ow" said rumble.

"Silence!" roared optimus.

"Oh, we're gonna shut up right now" said rumble.

"Calm down. We're really sorry" begged nightbird.

"If you ever come near my daughter again..." said optimus angrily.

"Oh this is... this is your daughter?!" said nightbird.

"Oh, your daughter?" said rumble.

"Did you know that?" asked nightbird to rumble.

"No... me? I-I-I didn't know it. No. Did you?" Asked rumble.

"No! Of course not" said nightbird.

"No" said rumble. Then both looked at frenzy. "frenzy?" asked nightbird and rumble. Frenzy stupidly nods ''yes''. Optimus roars angrily at them. The higheenas suddenly ran away as quick as they can run. Prowl flew and lands in front of optimus, giving him a "that'll show 'em" nod... but then withers under optimus's angry glare. Prowl then knew that it was his fault for not taking care of lilly and he was responsible. "Daddy, I..." said lilly approaching her father.

"You deliberately disobeyed me" said optimus looking at his daughter angrily.

"Daddy, I'm... I'm sorry" said lilly.

"Let's go home" said optimus sternly. Then they all started walking out of the graveyard with the cub's bent down in shame. "I thought you were very brave" whispered dinomite to lilly. As they left the cave, they were unaware that megatron was watching them from above and out of sight, standing on a ledge where he had been watching the cub's ' near-demise. And what he was hoping to be their end.

* * *

Hope you liked it please review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter up so please please please review and my new story the quest for the magic sword, so here it is.

* * *

The Kings of the Past

As night approaches and the stars appearing in the sky, optimus and Prowl and the two cub's were walking through the grassland as the sunset's light began to disappear. With the cub's walking in a shamed matter, optimus then stops all the sudden. "Prowl" said optimus, but sternly. Prowl flies forward and lands in front of optimus, but with his trepidation showing. "Yes, sire?" said Prowl.

"Take dinomite home. I've got to teach my daughter a lesson" said optimus sternly. As he heard this, lilly crouches lower in the grass as if to hide. He knows what is going to happen next. Prowl then flies back to the cub's. "Come, dinomite. Lilly..." said Prowl as he turns to lilly and places his wing on her shoulders, gives a heavy sigh, and then a reassuring pat. "Good luck" said Prowl and then he and dinomite left.

"Lilly!" said optimus calling to lilly, very sternly, and not looking at him. Lilly slowly turns and walks towards her father. Lilly steps into a depression. Looking down she sees that her front foot fits inside just the footprint of her father's front feet. A very tense moment for lilly. It comes across that her father could easily do much, much more than discipline lilly. It also comes across that lilly has some rather big shoes to fill, so to speak, and is only now realizing her true position. Lilly is harshly reminded of how small and young she is compared to her father. She looks up and, quite courageously, continues to come forward. Optimus thinks silently for a few moments, not looking at his daughter. Then, finally, he turns to her. "lilly, I'm very disappointed in you" said optimus.

"I know" said lilly quietly and sadly.

"You could have been killed. You deliberately disobeyed me. And what's worse, you put dinomite in danger!" said optimus continuing.

"I was just trying to be brave like you" said lilly bordering on crying as voice cracks.

"I'm only brave when I have to be. Lilly... being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble" said optimus being more calm.

"But you're not scared of anything" said lilly.

"I was today" said Kron.

"You were?" said Aladar being disbelieving.

"Yes... I thought I might lose you" said optimus as he bends down closer to his daughter.

"Oh. I guess even kings get scared, huh?" said lilly lightening up slightly.

"Mm-hmm" said Kron.

"But you know what?" whispered lilly conspiratorially.

"What?" whispered optimus.

"I think those higheenas were even scareder" said lilly. Optimus gently laughed and said "'Cause nobody messes with your dad. Come here, you". Then he playfully tackles lilly to the ground. They both of them began to tussle playfully for a brief while. "Oh, come here..." said lilly as she chases her father and leaps at him. "Gotcha!" said lilly. Then it ended with optimus lying down and lilly on his back. "Dad?" said lilly.

"Hmm?" said optimus.

"We're pals, right?" asked lilly.

"Right" said optimus with a gentle laugh.

"And we'll always be together, right?" asked lilly.

"Lilly... Let me tell you something that my father told me... Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars" said optimus.

"Really?" said lilly looking up at the stars in awe.

"Yes... So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you ... And so will I" said optimus.

* * *

Here you go please review ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Be prepared

Back in the elephant Graveyard, in the cave, the hyena trio were extremely sore after being knocked around by Optimus. Nightbird was just standing around as Rumble and Frenzy were sitting on the ground. Frenzy was busy chewing and mauling on a bone as Rumble groaned in pain. He has been horse-kicked by Optimus in the gut and it's been hurting for a while. And now his belly shows a blackish-blue bruise as big as a baseball. "Man, that lousy optimus! I won't be able to lie down for a week!" said Rumble. Frenzy's only reponse was laughter. "It's not funny, Frenzy" said Rumble. Frenzy tries to stop laughing, but bursts out worse. "Hey, shut up!" said Rumble being annoyed. But Frenzy could not stop laughing. Then Rumble couldn't take it anymore and tackled Scat. Both of them started fighting as they bite and scratch each other. Nightbird noticed them fighting and became annoyed as well. She wondered why she got stuck with these morons. She was only the smartest one in the pack. "Will you knock it off!" yelled Nightbird. Rumble stops, but Frenzy continues, but only biting himself in the leg. "Well, he started it!" said Rumble.

"Look at you guys. No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain" said Rumble walking towards them.

"Shut up" said Nightbird.

"I'm just saying" said Rumble.

"We have to do something about this" said Nightbird.

"How can we? We'll never get past the guards. They'll tear us apart" said Rumble.

"Darn it, I forgot about that" said Nightbird

"Shyeah? You know, if it weren't for those lion's, we'd be runnin' the joint" said Nightbird.

"Yeah. Man, I hate good lion's" said Rumble.

"So pushy" said Nightbird.

"And rude" said Rumble.

"And stinky" said Nightbird.

"And man, are they..." said Rumble.

"UuuugLY!" said Nightbird and Rumble. Then with Frenzy joining in, they all began to laugh hysterically. Until, someone said "Oh, surely we lion's are not all THAT bad". Completely surprised, they looked up and they can see Megatron standing on a ledge above them looking down at them. "Oh, Megatron, it's just you" said Rumble being relieved.

"We were afraid it was somebody important" said Nightbird.

"Yeah, you know, like optimus" said Kamizu.

"Yeah" said Nightbird.

"I see" said Megatron.

"Now that's power" said Rumble.

"Tell me about it. I just hear that name and I shudder" said Nightbird.

"optimus" said Kamizu

"Ooooh. ... Do it again" said Nightbird acting shivering.

"optimus" said Rumble.

"Ooooh!" said Nightbird.

"optimus. Optimus! Optimus!" said Rumble.

"...Oooh! It tingles me" said Nightbird with hysterically laughter.

"I'm surrounded by idiots" said Megatron rolling his eyes.

"Not you, Megatron. I mean, you're one of us. I mean, you're our pal" said Rumble.

"Charmed" said Megatron sarcastically.

"Ohh, I like that. He's not king, but he's still so proper" said Nightbird.

"Yeah. Hey, hey. Did ya bring us anything to eat, Megatron, old buddy, old pal? Huh? Did-ya-did-ya-did-ya?" asked Rumble.

"I don't think you really deserve this. I practically gift-wrapped those cubs for you. And you couldn't even dispose of them" said megatron and then he holds out a zebras haunch in his mouth and drops it down to them. The hyenas immediately digs in, tearing the meat off from the haunch with their mouths and feasting on it. "Well, ya know. It wasn't exactly like they were alone, Megatron" said Nightbird as she chews with her mouth full.

"Yeah. What are we supposed to do- " said Rumble. Then he swallows and said "Kill optimus?".

"Precisely" said Megatron with an evil smile. The three hyenas pause from eating and look up at Megatron questioningly. Then he jumps down to them. Megatron then walks calmly through sheets of flame and gas as they slightly erupt. Megatron begins to pace slowly around Frenzy, who is chewing on the remnants of the zebras leg. Then he begins to sing...

Megatron: I know that your powers of retention

Are as wet as a lemur's backside

But thick as you are, pay attention!

He angrily whacks the bone away with his tail and Frenzy comes to abrupt attention.

Megatron: My words are a matter of pride

It's clear from your vacant expressions

The lights are not all on upstairs

Megatron waves his tail in front of Frenzy's blank eyes to make his point. Frenzy's tongue lolls out and he became cock-eyed.

Megatron: But we're talking kings and successions

Even you can't be caught unawares

Nightbird and Rumble are laughing on a ledge behind him. On "you," Megatron turns and jumps at them, throwing them backwards onto a pair of geysers, which then erupt, throwing the two hyenas into the air. In the next verse, Megatron is strutting theatrically along a ledge which runs around back to the floor.

Megatron: So prepare for a chance of a lifetime

Be prepared for sensational news

A shining new era

Is tiptoeing nearer

Valira: And where do we feature?

Tarkus: Just listen to teacher

I know it sounds sordid

But you'll be rewarded

When at last I am given my dues

And injustice deliciously squared

Megatron jumps up beside Frenzy, who is again chewing on the bone, and here he kicks him off the ledge.

Megatron: Be prepared!

The three hyenas land in a pile of bones and are submerged. Then they reappear, each with a different skull of a herbivore on their head "Yeah, Be prepared. Yeah-heh... we'll be prepared, heh...For what?" asked Rumble.

"For the death of the king" said megatron.

"Why? Is he sick?" asked Rumble. Megatron then stomps down on Rumble, pinning him down and said "No, fool- we're going to kill him. And lilly too".

"Great idea! Who needs a king?" said Rumble.

"No king! No king! la—la-la-la-laa-laa!" said Nightbird, with a sing-song voice, as she dances, with Frenzy, around Rumble who is singing as well joining in.

"Idiots! There will be a king!" yelled Megatron.

"Hey, but you said, uh..." said Rumble.

"I will be king! ...Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again!" said megatron with a toothy, triumphant grin.

"Yaay! All right! Long live the king!" cheered Nightbird and Rumble. Then more hyenas, small and large, came out of the shadows, along with large lion's that were also banished from Optimus's kingdom. "Long live the king! Long live the king!" yelled the large lion's. Then Megatron's army of savage carnivores is goose-stepping across the floor of the cave, now stylized into a Nazi-esque quadrangle. Then they began to sing in tight, crisp phrasing and diction...

The Savage Carnivores: It's great that we'll soon be connected.

With a king who'll be all-time adored

Megatron: Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected

To take certain duties on board

The future is littered with prizes

And though I'm the main addressee

The point that I must emphasize is {

Jumps off his rock throne to single out one hapless hyena.

Megatron: You won't get a sniff without me!

That hyena slips and falls into a fiery crevice. Throughout the next verse, the entire horde of hyenas joins in dancing boisterously, leaping along the tops of rock pillars, shaking small dinosaur skeletons in the light, one playing a rib cage/xylophone. The paranthetical parts are the savage carnivores' counterpoint singing

Megatron: So prepare for the coup of the century

(Oooh!)

Be prepared for the murkiest scam

(Oooh... La! La! La!)

Meticulous planning

(We'll have food!)

Tenacity spanning

(Lots of food)

Decades of denial

(We repeat)

Is simply why I'll

(Endless meat)

Be king undisputed

(Aaaaaaah...)

Respected, saluted

(...aaaaaaah...)

And seen for the wonder I am

(...aaaaaaah!)

Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared

(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)

Be prepared!

Tarkus & Savage Carnivores: Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared

Be prepared!

Then they all began to laugh evily throughout the night as the murderous plan of Megatron starts to begin.


	7. Chapter 7

Disaster strikes

The next day, Megatron had now taken lilly to a large canyon for something he calls as a ''big surprise''. The cloud shadows looms across the landscape under the burning sun. Deep inside the gorge, megatron and lilly near a rock under a small tree. Things are going perfectly for megatron. So far, nothing went wrong. He has managed to drag lilly all the way out here. And they are all alone, and soon, lilly will be the only one. "Now you wait here. Your father has a marvelous surprise for you" said megatron. Lillywas already excited about it. "Oooh. What is it?" asked lilly.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" said megatron.

"If you tell me, I'll still act surprised" said lilly.

"Ho ho ho. You are such a naughty girl" chuckled megatron.

"Come on, Uncle megatron" said lilly.

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no. This is just for you and your daddy. You know, a sort of... father-daughter... thing" said megatron with a dismissive attitude. Through lilly's expression, she resents megatron's dismissive attitude, but soon shrugs it off. "Well! I'd better go get him" said megatron and starts to walk off.

"I'll go with you" said lilly.

"No!" said megatron turning back at her with a loud, snapping tone. Then he realizes what he's doing and regains composure. "Heh, heh, heh. No. Just stay on this rock. You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the hyenas..." said megatron as he nudges her up the rock. Lilly was then shocked when megatron mentioned the incident with the hyenas. How did he know that? "You know about that?" asked lilly feeling shocked.

"Lilly, everybody knows about that" said megatron.

"Really?" said lilly feeling meeked and embarrassed.

"Oh, yes. Lucky Daddy was there to save you, eh?" said megatron who is clearly enjoying himself. Then he brings himself close to lilly and said "Oh... and just between us, you might want to work on that little roar of yours. Hmm?".

"Oh... Okay..." said lilly. Megatron nudges her and starts to walk away. "Hey, Uncle megatron, will I like the surprise?" asked lilly. Megatron stops for a moment, then he turns his head back with a smile and said "lilly, it's to DIE for". Then he finally walks away, leaving lilly all alone.

Unaware of what's actually going to happen next, lilly just stayed there minding her own business. Lilly then paces back and forth on the rock waiting for the surprise to come. And she wondered what kind of surprise it is. Farther away in the canyon, there was a very large herd of zebras grazing on some grass in the gorge. Males were on watch as the foals were playing around by chasing each other. As the herd grazed, they were unaware that a group of savage hyenas were hiding in the shadows waiting for a signal from megatron. With the group are the same hyenas from yesterday, nightbird, rumble, and frenzy. The three hyenas were waiting off the edge of the herd, hidden under a rock arch. They tried to be quiet, but rumble's stomach was growling so loud that the zebras herd could hear him. "Shut up" whispered nightbird.

"I can't help it. I'm so hungry..." whispered rumble. Then he jumps up and whispered "I gotta have a zebra!".

"Stay put" whispered nightbird.

"Well... can't I just pick off one of the little sick ones?" whispered rumble.

"No! We wait for the signal from megatron" whispered nightbird. Then they see megatron walking to a top of a large rock high above in view of the hyenas. He looks down at them with a slight nod. "Let's go" said nightbird making an evil, almost humorous face.

Back to where lilly was left alone, she is now lying on the rock, thinking about what megatron said about her little roar. Lilly felt somewhat annoyed that her roar was little. Lilly knows she can make a perfect roar. If she roars at a predator, she knows she can chase it off. "Little roar. Puh!" said lilly to herself. Then, she sees a chameleon walking pass her very slowly at a time. Then lilly thought of something. What if she can scare this lizard? She follows it and growls at it. The lizard has no reaction to this first attempt. In fact, it just walked by like lilly wasn't there. Lilly then jumps at it and tries again. She roars, louder than before. But the lizard still has no reaction to her roar. For the third attempt, lilly moves closer again and inhales deeply, then roars, very loudly. That roar startles the lizard and it skitters away. Lilly 's roar echoes throughout the canyon, loud enough that even the whole valley can hear it. Lilly listens in on the echo, kind of glad that she was able to make a loud roar. The echo is soon eclipsed, however, by a low rumble. Lilly then hears the rumble coming from somewhere. Then she feels the ground shaking at her feet. She looks down and sees the pebbles jumping by the rumble. Then lilly hears the rumble getting louder by a second. Then she sees a large dust cloud coming from the end of the canyon. Then she sees the large herd of zebras coming right at her, which we begin to see the terrified look on lilly's face. Without thinking anything else, lilly takes off in front of the stampeding herd. As more keeping coming out, at the back end, we see the savage hyenas, including the same three hyenas, chasing after the herd, nipping at their heels to get them running. Then they stopped and watched the herd runs off. At the same time it happened, optimus and prowl were patroling the area when prowl sees something in the distance. They were only a short distance away from the canyon when prowl sees a large dust cloud coming out of the canyon. And prowl did remember that a herd of zebras were in there earlier. "Oh look, sire. The zebras herd is on the move" said prowl. "Odd..." said optimus who notices it as well. He thinks it's quite strange for the herd to act like this. Then megatron appears running up to them, but pretending to be out of breath and in a state of panic. "Optimus. Quick. Stampede. In the gorge. Lilly's down there!" said megatron.

"Lilly?" said optimus who is now shocked. Then we return to Lilly and she is still running from the stampeding zebras. But the herd is catching up to her. She looks around frantically for anything to get out of the way. That's when she notices a dead tree in front of her. She runs up to the tree and climbs on it as it bends forward. Since zebras don't have claws, lilly only wraps her forelegs around the tree branch and held on for dear life. Outside the canyon, optimus and megatron runs quickly to the canyon as Prowl flies ahead of them and dives into the canyon. He flies above the stampeding herd and looks around frantically for lilly, and sees lilly clinging precariously to a tree. Prowl quickly flew over to her. "Prowl! Help me!" yelled lilly.

"Your father is on the way! Hold on!" said Prowl.

"Hurry!" yelled lilly who is now losing her grip. Optimus and megatron then slid down to the lower edges of the gorge and looks around for lilly. Prowl flies back to optimus and points out where lilly is. "There! There! On that tree!" said Prowl pointing to where lilly is. Optimus then sees lilly trying to cling on to the tree. "Hold on, lilly!" yelled optimus. In the gully, a zebras rams the tree Lilly's on, nearly breaking it with a sound of ''SNAP''. "Ahhhh!" screamed lilly trying to hang on. Optimus then jumps into the herd, joining the stampede. Then he runs with the stampede in order to reach his daughter. While megatron and prowl are alone up in the lower edges, prowl starts to panic. "Oh megatron, this is awful. What will we do? What will we do? Hah ... I'll go back for help, that's what I'll do, I'll go back for he-" said prowl but megatron swings his paw at him, therefore hitting him into a rock wall, knocking him out cold. Megatron doesn't want him ruining his plan before it was finished. Then he follows optimus progress from the lip of the gorge, his shadow cast mysteriously from the bottom of the gully. Optimus continues to run with the herd till he slightly ran past the tree. He quickly whips around the front of some zebras and runs into the herd towards Lilly's tree. But he gets rammed head-first once, throwing him to the ground in pain. He looks up and see a zebra strucking lilly's tree, finally breaking the tree and throwing lilly into the air. Lilly screams as she falls towards the ground. Optimus quickly jumps up, catching lilly in his jaws his. As optimus ran to get out of the stampede. But he gets hit again with a roar in pain and as he did lilly was launched from his jaws and onto the ground. Lilly dodges a few oncoming zebras until optimus runs by with the herd and grabs lilly and ran, nearly missing another hit from a zebra. He runs up to a near rock ledge and rears up on his hind legs to climb to put lilly on. Optimus then tries to climb up, but is immediately struck by a zebra and was carried off into the stampede. "DADDY!" screamed lilly watching him being carried off and disappeared. Lilly then watches in horror as she cannot find her father in the swirling mass of zebras below her. Her eyes looked around frantically for him. Then at the last second, optimus jumps out of the herd and starts to climb with great difficulty up the steep rock slope. Lilly smiles happily when she saw him and turns and starts to climb up to the top of the gorge. Out of Lilly's sight, optimus reaches a point right below a ledge where he can't climb due to the steepness. As his back feet starts slipping and scraping on the rock while he struggles to climb up, he looks up and see megatron above him, looking down disdainfully at him. "Megatron! Brother! Help me!" said optimus. Megatron continues to look at him as optimus finally starts to climb over the ledge. Then megatron suddenly lounching forward and digs his claws into optimus paws. Optimus roars, primarily from the sudden pain of megatron claws digging into his paws. Then megatron lowers his head to looks at optimus eye-to-eye as optimus looks back at him in pain. Megatron smiles evily and said "long live the king". That's when optimus had a sudden flash of realization. His expression slowly changes to horror as he recognizes megatron's true intent. Then he flings him off the ledge and optimus free-falls, back first, right into the stampede. "Aaaaaaahh!" screamed optimus as he falls to his death.

"Nooooooo!" screamed lilly watching her father hitting the ground.

Minutes later, the herd has finally passed. But the area was left in a fog of dust that covered the entire area. Lilly was now back in the gorge, but this time, she is looking for her father. But it is actually hard for her to find him in this cloud of dust. Her father was nowhere to be seen. Lilly continues to look for her father. "Daddy!" yelled lilly calling out to him. Due to the thickness of the dust fog, lilly continues to cough from it. She looks at some areas that her father could be at, but there is no such luck. Then she hears a sound approaching him. "Daddy?" said lilly quietly, hoping it was her father. But only a stray zebra, the source of the sound, ran past her. Lilly watches it go when it ran past a log further down the gully. That's when lilly notices a dark shape under the log in front of her. She approaches the shape to investigate, and soon realizes that it is her father. She approaches her father's body and sees that he is not breathing or moving. She notices that her father's eyes are closed and not a sign is coming from him. Lilly then sees that something is wrong. But she hopes that he is asleep. "Dad? ...Dad, come on" said lilly hopefully. But her father didn't stir at all. She rubs up against optimus head to hopefully wake him up. But the head merely rolls back in place after the rub. "You gotta get up" said lilly and places both forelegs on her father's head and pushes. But nothing happened. Daddy. We gotta go home" said lilly now becoming worried. She nudges at optimus again the head limply moves back in place. Lilly then starts to become scared and runs off a bit, trying to get help. "HEEEEELP! Somebody!" yelled lilly in hopes that someone hears her. But her voice only reverberates hollowly off the sides of the gorge. And nobody answered back. "Anybody... help" said lilly as tears starts to appear in her eyes and starts to cry. She finally realizes that her father is dead. But is it her fault for this to happen? Did she cause his death to happen? She slowly turns back to the body. Then she nuzzles up under the limp foreleg so that her father is embracing her. A sad moment for lilly. For she has lost her father in a tragic death. She continues to cry for her father, until megatron finally approaches through the dust and towards. "Lilly...what have you done?" said megatron. Lilly jumps back a bit, surprised by megatrons sudden appearance. "There were zebras and he tried to save me... it was an accident, I... I didn't mean for it to happen" said lilly still crying.

"Of course, of course you didn't. No one... ever means for these things to happen" said megatron with comfort, but very faintly. Lilly walked up to his leg and buried her face on it and cried on it. "...But the king IS dead" said megatron. Lilly then looks up at megatron as he looked back at her with mock regret. "And if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive" said megatron. Lilly was then crushed by what megatron said, now believing it was her own guilt that caused it to happen. Another thought then "occurs" to Megatron. "Oh! What will your mother think?" said megatron.

"What am I gonna do?" said lilly sniffing.

"Run away, lilly. Run... Run away and never return" said megatron. Hearing what he said, lilly knew that this is her only way. Without any other choice, lilly runs off blindly, obviously broken by her own fault. Megatron only stood there, watching her go. The king is dead, but the plan is not yet over for him. Then the three hyenas appeared from behind him approaching. "Kill her" ordered megatron. With a screech, the hyenas take off after her. Lilly ran until she came across an end of the gully. She sees rocks that goes all the way up to the point where she can get out. But lilly sensed someone behind her. She turns and sees the hyenas approaching her snarling and drooling. Lilly quickly climbs up the rocks with the hyenas chasing her. Lilly climbs through a small hole, nearing missing the slash of rumble's claws as it scraped across the then reaches the lip only to see a sheer drop on the other side. She looks back to see the hyenas coming right at her. Having no choice, she jumps and tumbles down into a patch of briars below. Lilly breaks through and into the patch and starts to crawl through the briars. The hyenas pursue her the entire way. But when they are running down towards the briars, rumble sees them and starts to recoil. "Whoa!" said rumble and tries to stop. After skidding extensively, rumble manages to stop just above the brambles. He heaves a sigh of relief. But then nightbird and frenzy ran into him, propelling him into the bushes. "Yeow!" yelled rumble in pain as he jumps back out of the bushes and lands besides the hyenas covered in thorns. Nightbird and frenzy were now laughing at rumble getting out. Then nightbird stops when she sees lilly emerge from the far side of the briars into the desert "Hey- There she goes! There she goes!" said nightbird.

"So go get 'im" said rumble while removing the thorns using his teeth.

"There ain't no way I'm going in there. What, you want me to come out there looking like you? Cactus Butt?" said nightbird and laughed. With frenzy continues laughter annoying him, rumble had enough and spits out thorns into frenzy laughing face. Frenzy lets out a small yelp in pain. "We gotta finish the job" said rumble.

"Well, she's as good as dead out there anyway. And IF she comes back, we'll kill him" said nightbird.

"Yeah! you hear that? If you ever come back, we'll kill ya!" shouted rumble to lilly as she ran towards the mountain range that surrounds the valley and to go over the range.

A few hours later, night has arrived at the pride lands. But this is the night of sorrow. All the animals, herbivores and carnivores alike, were all gathered at Great Rock to hear megatron's address. Even lilly's family is there And lilly's best friend, dinomite. Elita then starts to grieve over the loss of optimus and her daughter, lilly. "optimus's death was a terrible tragedy; but to lose lilly, who had barely begun to live..." said megatron addressing. All of the animals bowed their heads in sadness when they heard his address. Some of them, with Prowl comforting elita, who bends her head in extreme pain. Dinomite was rubbing against his mother's foreleg, crying. "...For me it is a deep personal loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy..." said megatron. As he said his address, the savage hyenas starts to emerging from the shadows and approaching. Every animal then gasped in horror when they now also realized megatron's true intentions. "...We shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era...in which lion and hyena come together, in a great and glorious future!" said megatron as he ascends Great Rock as all the savage hyenas all appeared in the pride lands full force. Far from the distance, alpha trion shook his head in sadness, who could not believe that this is happening. Back at his tree, alpha trion just sits there in deep sadness. Wiping away a tear, he looks up at the painting of lilly. Then, he reaches up and rubs his hand across the painting, smearing. Because alpha trion knows that without any rightful heirs to the throne, this pride lands has no hope of surviving.


	8. Chapter 8

Happy Christmas everyone! Sorry for the wait.

Two days later, Lilly is now facing death as she lies on a desert floor. She has traveled far away from the pride land's. Not even want sleep of stop at all. Not been able to eat or drink. But worse of all, she is dying from the extreme heat from the sun. For a cub like her, she will not live for long. She finally collaspes to the ground and the clock of death is now clicking for her. The scavengers of the dead, were flying and circling above her like hungry vultures. They all waited for a while for the young cub to die. Then they all swooped down to Lilly's body and starts to approach the lion. By the time they start pecking at her, there was a sudden yelling from somewhere. Then, out of nowhere, a warthog came charging in with a meerkat riding on his back. The two strangers dives into the midst of the scavengers. Shooing the predators away. The meerkat jumped off the warthog's back and starts slapping and kicking the predators away. The warthog roared and stomped his feet at the scavengers, sending all of them flying away in a sudden fury. "Get out! Get out! Get outta here! Whoo!" yelled the meerkat shooing them away.

I love it! Bowling for buzzers is fun!" said the warthog.

"Gets 'em every time" said the meerkat laughing and dusting himself off. Then Bumblebee noticed lilly lying on the ground near them. "Uh-oh. Hey spike. You better come look. I think it's still alive" said Bumblebee. Spike then sees the cub. "Ewww..." said s feeling disgusted by the body. He thinks that it might halfway dead and is starting to rot while being alive. But working up the courage, he walks up to the body. "All righty, what have we got here?" said spike as he takes a look at lilly. He touches her, he checks her body, he looks at her, and he even smells her. Spike finally snaps his fingers and said "Well, what do you know? It's an lion cub".

"Aw, look at her. She's so cute, and all alone! Can we keep her?" asked Bumblebee.

"But he's so little" said Bumblebee.

"He's gonna get bigger. And there's only room for us only" said spike.

"Maybe he'll be on our side" said Bumblebee.

"A-huh! That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. Maybe he'll b- ...Hey, I got it! What if he's on our side? You know, having another lion around might not be such a bad idea" said spike now realizing.

"So we keeping 'im?" asked Bumblebee.

"Of course. Who's the brains in this outfit?" asked spike as Bumblebee scoops up lilly and put her on his snout. Then Bumblebee become curious about spike's question about the ''brains in this outfit''. "Uhhh..." said Bumblebee.

"My point exactly. Jeez, I'm fried. Let's get out of here and find some shade" said spike. Bumblebee snorts and rolls his eyes due to spike's comment and they all walked off.

A while later spike, and Bumblebee are at the outside of the jungle with the body of Lilly lying near a pool of energon. Spike then splashes energon at lilly's face. Then Lilly stirs and starts to wake up. she opens her eyes and sees the strangers in front of her. "You okay, kid?" asked spike.

"I guess so" said lilly, but not in a glad or normal mood. She was still upset about what she has done a couple of days ago. "You nearly died" said bumblebee.

"I saved you" said spike. Bumblebee then snorts angrily at spike. "Well, uh, bumblebee helped. A little" said spike. Bumblebee then smiles feeling satisfied. "Thanks for your help" said Lilly dully and heads off quietly back out towards the desert.

"Hey, where you going?" asked spike.

"Nowhere" said Lilly as she continues walking off.

"Gee. She looks blue" said spike to bumblebee while watching Lilly go.

"With a color of white in the on the underbelly" said bumblebee.

"No, no, no, no. I mean she's depressed" said spike.

"Oh" said bumblebee. Then the two walked up to Lilly. "Hey kid, what's eatin' ya?" asked bumblebee.

"Anything! She's on the food chain! Ahhhhhhha ha haaa! The food chain!" laughed spike. Bumblebee, Lilly only stared at him silently. Spike then realizes that his joke has flopped and changed his subject. "So, where you from...?" asked spike.

"Who cares? I can't go back" said Lilly.

"Ahh. You're an outcast! That's great, so are we" said spike who now feels glad.

"What'cha do, kid?" asked bumblebee.

"Something terrible. But I don't wanna talk about it" said Lilly.

"Good. We don't wanna hear about it" said spike.

"Spike!" scolded bumblebee at spike. Then he turns to Lilly and asked "Anything we can do?".

"Not unless you can change the past" said Lilly.

"You know, kid, in times like this my buddy spike here says, "You got to put your behind in your past..."" said bumblebee.

"No. No. No" said spike waving his arms.

"I mean..." said bumblebee trying to correct himself.

"Amateur. Lie down before you hurt yourself" said spike to bumblebee. Then he turns to Lilly and asked "It's "You got to put your past behind you." Look, kid. Bad things happen, and you can't do anything about it, right?".

"Right" said Lilly.

"Wrong! When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world" said spike when he pokes Lilly's snout.

"Well, that's not what I was taught" said Lilly feeling lethargic.

"Then maybe you need a new lesson. Repeat after me" said spike. Then he clears his throat and said "Hakuna Matata".

"What?" said Lilly still lethargic.

"Ha-ku-na Ma-ta-ta. It means "No worries."" said bumblebee. And that's when spike starts to sing...

Spike: Hakuna Matata!

What a wonderful phrase

Bumblebee: Hakuna Matata!

Ain't no passing craze

Spike: It means no worries

For the rest of your days

Then we see Lilly being pulled back into a green bush in the jungle by spike. With him is bumblebee

Spike and bumblebee: It's our problem-free

Philosophy

Spike then begins filing down one of Lilly's claws

Spike: Hakuna Matata!

"Hakuna matata?" asked Lilly feeling confused.

"Yeah, it's our motto" said bumblebee.

"What's a motto?" asked Lilly.

"Nothing! What's a ''motto'' with you? Ahh ha ha ha..." laughed spike. Bumblebee also laughed as well. "You know, kid- These two words will solve all your problems" laughed bumblebee.

"That's right! Take bumblebee for example" said spike. Then he jumps back into the song...

Spike: Why, when he was a young wathog...

Bumblebee:{Italian counter-tenor range} When I was a young wathog!

Spike:{Speaking, while cleaning his ear} Very nice

Bumblebee:{Speaking} Thanks!

Spike: He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal

He could clear the valley after every meal

Bumblebee: I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned

And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind

And oh, the shame

Spike: He was ashamed!

Bumblebee: Thoughta changin' my name

Spike: Oh, what's in a name?

Bumblebee: And I got downhearted

Spike: How did you feel?

Bumblebee: Ev'rytime that I...

Spike:{Speaking, while putting his hand on Emma's mouth} Emma! Not in front of the kids!

Bumblebee:{Speaking} Oh... sorry

Lilly then looks surprised. Then Lilly watches with growing interest as spike hoists himself into a vine loop above his head, where he begins swinging.

Spike and bumblebee: Hakuna Matata!

What a wonderful phrase

Hakuna Matata!

Ain't no passing craze

After becoming more and more enthusiastic, Lilly finally joins in singing, a spotlight falling on her.

Lilly: It means no worries

For the rest of your days

Spike:{Speaking, doing a vaudeville knee-slide up to Lilly} Yeah, sing it, kid!

Lilly, bumblebee, and spike: It's our problem-free ...

Bumblebee: ...philosophy...

All three: Hakuna Matata!

Spike then pulls back a fern leaf, revealing a beautiful view of a rift-jungle. Waterfalls and rugged terrain that makes a beautiful view. Lilly was in awe by the wonderful look of the place. "Welcome... to our humble home" said spike.

"You live here?" asked Lilly.

"We live wherever we want" said Zini.

"Yep. Home is where your rump rests. Heh!" said bumblebee.

"It's beautiful" said Lilly. Bumblebee suddenly burps and said "I'm starved".

"I'm so hungry I could eat a whole nova zebra" said Lilly.

"Listen, kid, if you live with us, you have to eat like us. Hey, this looks like a good spot to rustle up some grub" said spike as he approaches a log with him and others. Bumblebee then lifts it up with his snout, revealing many imsects. Spike then picks one up. "Eeew. What's that?" said Lilly.

"A grub. What's it look like?" said spike.

"Eeew. Gross" said Lilly being disgusted. Spike then eats the grub, swallowed it, smacked his lips and said "Tastes like chicken". Then bumblebee slurps up a large worm from the ground and ate it. "Slimy, yet satisfying" said bumblebee.

"These are rare delicacies" said spike as he grabs another bug and eats it. He swallowed it and said "Mmmm. Piquant, with a very pleasant crunch".

"You'll learn to love 'em" said bumblebee.

"I'm telling you, kid, this is the great life. No rules. No responsibilities" said spike and pokes his hand into a knothole of the log and many bugs out. He pulls out a large squishy big. "Oooh! The little cream-filled kind" said spike and pops it into his mouth. Then he walks over to Lilly holding a leaf with bugs on it and said "And best of all, no worries". Then he offers some to Lilly. "Well, kid?" said spike.

"Oh well- Hakuna Matata" said Lilly and starts eating the bugs. Lilly then felt a little sick after eating them, but then looked more cheerful and said "Slimy, yet satisfying".

"That's it!" said spike. Throughout the years, Lilly has lived along with his new friends with free will and living with Hakuna Matata. And now, Lilly has finally grown into an beautiful adult lioness. Then we see spike, bumblebee, and Lilly.

Spike, and bumblebee: Hakuna matata,

hakuna matata,

hakuna matata

Then we finally see Lilly as a full grown lioness singing in an adult voice.

Lilly:{Adult voice now} It means no worries

For the rest of your days

All three: It's our problem-free

Philosophy

Lilly: Hakuna Matata

All three then dive off of the log and into a pond. First, spike does a swan dive into the water, and makes a small splash. Then bumblebee does a cannonball and makes a big splash. Then Lilly swings out on a vine, while it was gripped in her teeth. Before she can dive, the vine breaks under her weight. The resulting splash is big enough to wash bumblebee, spike, and Lilly ashore. The song breaks into gentle jazz voice improvisations on the words "Hakuna Matata''. Spike, bumblebee, and Lilly then finally boogies off into the forest to the beat of "Hakuna Matata''.

Back at the pride lands, what it was supposed to be beautiful, it is now a desolate wasteland. Most of the plants and trees appear to be dead. Gray soil were being blown with the wind. Around the valley, not many dinosaurs are around. It's been years since Megatron became king and lile now living in a life of Hakuna Matata. But a new problem has arise. The herbivore mothers were unable to breed and have babies because of the harsh condition of the lands. Many of the herbivores have left the pride lands and the hyenas of the outlands are now starving. With nothing to hunt, they are now hungry and couldn't be able to feed their families. At the Great Rock, Megatron has ordered the valley's carnivores to do the hunting for the savage ones. Megatron has kept optimus family around so he can get them to order the carnivores to do the hunting. Inside the Great Rock, Megatron was relaxing to himself as prowl sang sadly. Prowl has become a nuisance for Megatron over several years, and he has put prowl in a cage made of some animal's ribcage.

Prowl:{Singing} Nobody knows

The trouble I've seen

Nobody knows

My sorrow...

"Oh prowl, do lighten up" said Megatron and whacks a bone with his tail at prowl, and it clatters against the cage. "Sing something with a little... bounce in it". Prowl thinks for a moment. Then he sings, but sarcastically.

Prowl:{Singing, but sarcastically} It's a small world after all...

"No! No. Anything but that!" shouted Megatron interrupting him. Prowl thinks again. Then he holds up a wing as a tune comes to him.

Prowl:{Singing} I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts

(diddely-dee-dee)

There they are a-standing in a row...

Megatron now starts to enjoy the song so much, he starts to join in.

Prowl and Megatron: Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head...

While Megatron continues to sing, prowl groaned and muttered "Oh... I would never have had to do this for optimus". Unfortunately, Megatron heard him. "What?! What did you say?" said Megatron quickly and angry. Prowl then begins to cower under his anger. "Oh, nothing!" said prowl.

"You know the law: Never, ever mention THAT name in my presence. I... am... the KING!" yelled Megatron baring his sharp teeth at him. Megatron face was so close to the cage, his breath blows prowl up against the wall. "Yes, sire. You ARE the king. I... I... Well, I only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches" said prowl with a nervous laugh.

"Hey Boss!" shouted a voice. Megatron looks and sees the three hyenas, nightbird, rumble, and frenzy coming inside and towards him. And they weren't happy about something. Megatron knows what this will be about and it was always complaints about the food. "Oh, what is it this time?" groaned Megatron.

"We got a bone to pick with you" said rumble.

"I'll handle this" said nightnird to rumble. Then she turned to Megatron and said "Megatron, there's no food, no energon...".

"Yeah, it's dinner time, and we ain't got no stinkin' entrees!" said rumble.

"It's the lionesses' job to do the hunting..." said Megatron exasperating, and makes helpless gesture.

"Yeah, but they won't go hunt!" said rumble.

"Oh... eat prowl" groaned Megatron.

"Oh, you wouldn't want me. I'd be so tough and gamey and... eeww..." said prowl nervously.

"Oh, prowl, don't be ridiculous. All you need is a little garnish" chuckled Megatron.

"And I thought things were bad under optimus" whispered rumble to nigtbird. Megatron, once again, heard the insult. "What did you say?!" said Megatron quickly and angry again. "I said op..." said rumble but was interrupted when nightbird was smiling and thwaps him to remind him what he is saying. Rumble quickly changes. "I said, uh... "Prom?"" said rumble.

"Good. Now get out" said Megatron. The hyenas starts to walk out, but paused for a moment when rumble looked back and said "Mm... yeah, but- we're still hungry".

"Out!" roared Megatron. The hyena's quickly ran out as frenzy let out a crazy laugh.

It is now nighttime in the Hakuna Matata jungle far away from the pride lands. Stars were now seen all across the night sky. The jungle was completely quiet and silent. Not a creature was heard or seen. Until all the sudden, we hear a very loud monstrous belch that reverberates across the landscape. Some birds came flying out of the trees from the sudden sound and were surprised awake by it. Then we see Lilly, spike, and bumblebee lying on their backs looking up at the stars. A relaxing night for them. And that's when we found out it was Lilly that made the monstrous burp. And spike was amazed by it. "Whoah. Nice one, Lilly" said spike.

"Thanks. I'm stuffed" said Lilly.

"Me too. I ate like a herbivore" said bumblebee.

"Bumblebee- you ARE a herbivore" said Lilly smiling.

"Oh. Right" said Lilly realizing. The all three sigh deeply, in unison. Then they all looked up at the stars again. Lilly has never been happier with them. She is now home. Away from her problems. Away from her terrible past. All of them were quiet for a moment. Until bumblebee spoke. "Spike?" asked bumblebee to spike.

"Yeah?" replied spike.

"Ever wonder what those sparkly dots are up there?" asked bumblebee. It's obvious that bumblebee is actually talking about the stars above them. And bumblebee was curious about them. "Bumblebee. I don't wonder, I know" said spike.

"Oh. What are they?" asked bumblebee.

"They're fireflies. Fireflies that uh... got stuck up in that big... bluish-black... thing" said spike.

"Oh. Gee. I always thought that they were balls of gas burning billions of miles away" said bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, with you, everything's gas" said spike.

"Lilly, what do you think?" asked bumblebee. Lilly did have something to say, but she wasn't sure if she wants to say it. It was kind of an old saying from someone of her past. Someone she cared about the most. "Well, I don't know..." said Lilly.

"Aw come on. Give, give, give .. Well, come on, Lilly, we told you ours... pleeeease?" begged bumblebee.

"Come on, come on... give, give.." said spike. Lilly tries not to talk about it, but she reluctantly gives in. "Well, somebody once told me that the great kings of the past are up there, watching over us" said Lilly.

"Really?" said bumblebee in awe, either genuinely or mockingly.

"You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us?" said spike. He tries to keep composure, then he suddenly starts breaks out laughing. Then bumblebee joins in with him. Lilly felt kind of offended, when Lilly also laughs, but half-heartedly. "Who told you something like that? What mook made that up?" laughed spike.

"Yeah. Pretty dumb, huh?" said Lilly.

"Aw, you're killing me, Lilly!" laughed spike. Then Lilly expression changes into deep sadness. She looks back up at the stars and wondered about something. The same old saying: ''The great kings of the past looking down at her'' really meant a lot to her. But the truth is, is her father really up there? Lilly quietly gets up and leaves. Spike and bumblebee watched her walk away and disappeared. Then spike wondered if he had offended her for laughing at what Lilly said. "Was it something I said?" said spike to bumblebee. Lilly then walks out on a ledge and looks up at the stars. The old saying from her father has been haunting her ever since she's been living with spike and bumblebee. But the memory of her father has been haunting her the most. Lilly kept looking at the stars, wondering if her father is really watching her. And if her father is right about being there for her. Even in death. Lilly then collapses to lay on the edge of the ledge. The Milkweed floss that her collapsed on is stirred into the air by her flop.

The Milkweed floss traveled far and wide across the lands. And now it has reached the pride lands. It began to fly with the wind towards alpha trions tree. In that area, the tree was still green while the soil was barren and dried. The Milkweed was now flying past above the tree when a hand shot out and snatched some from the air. Then we see it was alpha trion that snatched them. He sniffs it, grunts, and bounds down into his tree. Walking down through branches, he reached his place and pours the milkweed into a turtle shell. He shifts it around while humming a tune. Then he grabs a fruit, the same kind of fruit he anointed Lilly with, and eats it. Then he noticed something in the milkweed. He looked closer and sees something he did not expect. But can it be true? Realization dawns on his face when he learned about thing on his mind. "Lilly? She's-shes alive?" said alpha trion. He looked over to the smeared painting of Lilly and happiness was now in him with the great truth. "She she-shes alive!" said alpha trion. Alpha trion has never been happy. There's hope for the pride lands after all! Laughing in delight, he grabs his staff and went over to the Lilly painting. He picks up some paint and puts a crown on the smeared painting. "It is time!" said alpha trion.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days later, back in the Hakuna Matata jungle, bumblebee and spike were walking around the jungle floor, but lilly was not with them. Apparently, lilly is now spending time for herself and spike and bumblebee decided to let her be. While walking around, they singing a song called ''The lion Sleeps Tonight'' with bumblebee singing the familiar bass to the song with spike joining in.

Bumblebee:{Singing} **Ohi'mbube** **Ohi'mbube**

Spike:{Singing} **In the jungle**

 **The mighty jungle**

The lion sleeps tonight.

 **In the jungle**

 **The mighty jungle**

 **The lion sleeps...**

And that's when bumblebee noticed a very large beetle walking by in front of his path. As it heads off into the forest, bumblebee follows it, leaving spike. And spike continued to sing while unaware that bumblebee is no longer with him. While singing, he said "I can't hear you, buddy, back me up!". Then he sang the following line in full and good falsetto.

Spike:{Singing} **A-WEEEE-ee-EE-ee ba-Pum-ba-bum-ba-way**

Then spike noticed something wrong. Bumblebee was no longer singing. He looks back and finally realizes that bumblebee's no longer there. "bumblebee? Bumblebee?" said spike wondering where he has gone.

Bumblebee has followed the beetle further away from spike. Far away where he could not hear him. He follows the beetle up the log and starts to climb over it. Then there was a soft snap sound and bumblebee stops all the sudden. He looks back being spooked and said "spike?". He looks around for any sign of spike and whoever's there. But spike has not answered back. Bumblebee continues to look around until he thought that he was just hearing things. He shrugs and climbs over the log. Then he looks up close at the beetle until it flew off and bumblebee was now only staring at the trees. And that's when he sees something there. It was hard to make it out, because it was a dark figure that is slowly moving towards him. Bumblebee then thought it was just lilly. Then horror comes to bumblebee when he sees the predator eyes and gleaming white teeth. "AHHHHH!" screamed bumblebee and ran. The dark-coloured male lion then came charging out of the trees and chased after bumblebee in hot pursuit, baring His sharp teeth. Bumblebee ran as fast as he can. Faster than any warthog as ever ran before. In fact, for the first time ever. The lion is now gaining on him. Near him, spike now starts to hear the noise of the chase. "bumblebee?" said spike and ran to find him quickly. Bumblebee has been jumping over creeks and over holes and even ran across a tree in order to escape from the predator chasing him, but he can not lose him. Bumblebee then runs through under a tree root of a tree, but immediately got stuck. Bumblebee then tries to squeeze through when spike finally finds him. "bumblebee! Bumblebee! Hey, what's goin' on?" asked spike.

"HE'S GONNA EAT ME!" screamed bumblebee.

"Huh?" said spike as he gets up on the tree root and sees the lion running at full speeds towards them. "Whoa!" said spike and gets down and tries to help bumblebee out from under the root. He pushed hard and good, but he couldn't get bumblebee out. "Jeez! Why do I always have to save your—AAHHHHH!" screamed spike when he sees the male lion was about to close in on bumblebee and he is in the line of attack. At the last minute, a shadows looms over and spike looks up to see lilly jumping over bumblebee and tackles the lion at full force with a roar. The lion kicks lilly off and quickly gets up. They all show their battle stance as they circled each other, waiting for one of them to strike. The lion was the first to strike but lilly dodged it and knocked him back. Lilly is now pinned to the ground and the lion bites at her, but lilly pushed him back with her forearms. "Don't worry, buddy. I'm here for ya. Everything's gonna be okay" said spike to bumblebee. Spike looks at the battle and Lilly was still able to dodge the lions attacks, They just now tussled and rolled around trying to hit each other. "Get him! Slash at his head with your claws! Go for the jugular. The jugular!" said spike to lilly. Then he turned to bumblebee and said "See, I told you she'd come in handy". Finally, lilly managed to knock him down on his back and prepared to finish him with a slash to the throat with her claws. Then Dinomite is now very surprised and no longer threatening. The way the female lioness took him down and pinned him, it is all so familiar. He's seen that kind of technique before. And there was only one lion he knows that can do that. "lilly?" said Dinomite. Then the lion was surprised and immediately gets off him and backs off and looks at Dinomite, examining him. "Is it really you?" said Dinomite.

"Who are you?" asked the female lion. Then Dinomite smiled. It really IS lilly! "It's me. Dinomite" said Dinomite.

"Dinomite?" said lilly and was silent for a moment. Until realization dawns on her face and smiled very happily. "Whoa!" said lilly happily and they run together and greet each other, "It's so good to see you!" said Dinomite.

Spike, however, was baffled with his mouth dropped in shock. What's going on here? "Hey, what's goin' on here?" asked spike as he walked over to them. But they paid no attention to him. "What are you guys doing here?" asked lilly, still to Dinomite.

"What do you mean, "What are we doing here?" What are you doing here?" said Dinomite.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE!?" yelled spike. And this time, it caught their attention. "spike, this is Dinomite. He's my best friend!" said lilly.

"Friend?!" said spike while thoroughly confused.

"Yeah!" said lilly.

"Hey, bumblebee, come over here!" said lilly. Bumblebee finally gets himself unstuck and approaches them. "lilly, this is bumblebee. Bumblebee, Dinomite" said lilly.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance" said bumblebee with a bow.

"The pleasure's all mine" said Dinomite smiling.

"Whoa! Whoa. Time out.. Lemme get this straight. You know him. He knows you. But he wants to eat him. And everybody's... okay with this? DID I MISS SOMETHING?!" said spike.

"Relax, spike" said lilly.

"Wait till everybody finds out you've been here all this time! And your mother... what will she think?" said Dinomite. That sentence brought back lillys memory of when her father died, megatron has said ''Oh...what would your mother think?''. That comment has now disturbed her. Lillys expression then changes to a bothered look. But lilly was being misunderstanding of what her mother would actually say. "She doesn't have to know. Nobody has to know" said lilly being misunderstanding.

"Well, of course they do. Everyone thinks you're dead" said Dinomite.

"They do?" said lilly.

"Yeah. Megatron told us about the stampede" said Dinomite.

"He did? Well..." said lilly. And that's when he starts to see something here. And it was very odd. "What else did he tell you?" asked lilly.

"What else matters? You're alive. and that means... you're the queen" said Dinomite smiling.

"Queen? Pbbb. Ladies, have you got your claws and feet crossed" said spike. Bumblebee, however, seems amazed. "queen? Your Majesty! I gravel at your feet" said bumblebee and noisily kisses lillys foreleg repeatedly.

"Stop it" said lilly feeling annoyed as she pulled her foreleg away.

"It's not "gravel''. It's "grovel''. And DON'T- she's not the queen" said spike to bumblebee. But he turns to lilly and asked "Are ya?".

"No" said lilly.

"lilly!" said Dinomite feeling kind of shocked.

"No, I'm not the queen. Maybe I was gonna be, but...that was a long time ago" said lilly.

"Let me get this straight. You're the queen? And you never told us?" asked spike.

"Look, I'm still the same girl" said lilly.

"But with power!" said spike with enthusiasm.

"Could you guys... excuse us for a few minutes?" said Dinomite being apologetic. Spike taps bumblebee and said "Hey, whatever he has to say, he can say in front of us. Right, lilly?".

"Hmm. Maybe you'd better go" said lilly. Spike was aghast by this, but then he resigned. "It starts. You think you know a guy..." said spike and then him and bumblebee walked off.

leaving Dinomite and Lilly alone. Lilly sighed and said "spike and bumblebee. You learn to love 'em" said lilly and turned to Dinomite. But she saw that Dinomite has his head bowed down sadly. She walks over to him and asked "What? ...What is it?". Dinomite was silent for a moment, but then he spoke. "It's like you're back from the dead" said Dinomite quietly. Then he looked at her. "You don't know how much this will mean to everyone" said Dinomite. Then he looked back down with a pained expression and said "...What it means to me".

"Hey, it's okay" said lilly.

"I've really missed you" said Dinomite and rubs lillys chin. Lilly was startled by Dinomites boldness for an instant, then she reciprocates. "I've missed you too" said lilly. Then the two adult lions were now rubbing heads with each other.

Unaware, they didn't know that spike and bumblebee never left them alone. They just watched them hidden from view in the nearby bushes. Spike was disgusted by this. But bumblebee didn't seem bothered by this. Then lilly and Dinomite then walked off together and disappeared. Spike then heavily sighed and said "I tell you, bumblebee, this stinks".

"Oh. Sorry" said bumblebee.

"Not you. Them! Him. Her. Alone" said spike.

"What's wrong with that?" asked bumblebee. Then spike starts to sing...

Spike: **I can see what's happening**

Bumblebee:{Speaking) What?

Spike: **And they don't have a clue**

Bumblebee:{Speaking} Who?

Spike: **They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line**

 **Our trio's down to two**

Bumblebee:{Speaking} Oh

Then spike sings in a sarcastic mock-French accent.

Spike: **Ze sweet caress of twilight**

Spike sang back to normal, but still sarcastic

Spike: **There's magic everywhere**

 **And with all this romantic atmosphere**

 **Disaster's in the air**

Then we go to lilly and Dinomite and they are in front of a magnificent waterfall. And we hear a female singer begin to sing

Female Singer: **Can you feel the love tonight?**

 **The peace the evening brings**

 **The world, for once, in perfect harmony**

 **With all its living things**

After walking around each other, taking in each other's movements, they stop to drink at the water. And we hear lilly and Dinomites minds of what they are thinking about.

Dinomite: **So many things to tell him**

 **But how to make him see**

 **The truth about my past?**

 **Impossible!**

 **She'd turn away from me**

Dinomite: **she's** **holding back, she's hiding**

 **But what, I can't decide**

 **Why won't she be the queen I know she is**

 **The Queen I see inside?**

Lilly looks at Dinomite, smiles, and runs off. Dinomite was curious about what she's doing. Lilly then runs back, grabs a vine in her mouth and splashes into the middle of the pond as the Chorus begins to sing.

The Chorus: **Can you feel the love tonight?**

 **The peace the evening brings**

Dinomite looks out over the still water. Suddenly lilly lunges up under her and wraps her forelegs around his neck and pulls him into the pond playfully. He immediately comes out dripping. When lilly comes out, she smiles at him and pushes him back in. Then we see them running through the fields.

The Chorus: **The world, for once, in perfect harmony**

 **With all its living things**

They end up play fighting. Then they tripped and tumbled down a hillside.

The Chorus: **Can you feel the love tonight?**

 **You needn't look too far**

After tumbling down a hillside, Dinomite ends up pinning lilly for a first time in his life. Then lilly gives him a tiny lick on the cheek, resembling a kiss. Dinomite looks startled and stares at lilly. Lilly stares back with a seductive smile. Dinomites expression changes from a surprised one to a comprehending one..

The Chorus: **Stealing through the night's uncertainties**

 **Love is where they are**

As the last lyrics were sung, the two rub each other's heads (a lion-style kiss). Then we go to spike and bumblebee being tearful when they thought that they lost their best friend.

Spike: **And if she falls in love tonight**

Bumblebee sniffs.

Spike: **It can be assumed**

Spike hugs bumblebee tearfully.

Bumblebee: **Her carefree days with us are history**

Spike and bumblebee: **In short, our pal is doomed**

Then all of them started crying at full force. Now knowing that they have lost their best friend.


	10. Chapter 10

Happy Halloween Everyone! :)

* * *

Minutes later, lilly and Dinomite were now walking together as the night approaches as the setting sun is now a purple hue. For the first time since lilly has been living away from her past, she is now reunited with Dinomite. Her old best friend. Now her lover. While walking together for a while, lilly finally spoke. "Isn't this a great place?" asked lilly.

"It is beautiful. But I don't understand something. You've been alive all this time. Why didn't you come back to pride Rock?" asked Dinomite.

"Well, I just needed to... get out on my own. Live my own life. And I did. And it's great" said lilly as she climbs into a ''hammock'' of thick hanging vines. She sounds almost as if trying to convince herself as well as Dinomite. "We've really needed you at home" said Dinomite with voice catching, as though barely under control.

"No one needs me" said lilly quietly.

"Yes, we do! You're the queen" said Dinomite.

"we've been through this. I'm not the queen. Megatron is the king" said lilly.

"lilly, he let the savage hyenas take over the pride lands" said Dinomite. Lilly then seem shocked by this. "What?" said Lilly.

"Everything's destroyed. There's no food. No water. Lilly, if you don't do something soon, everyone will starve and die" said Dinomite.

"I can't go back" said lilly now walking away.

"Why?" asked Dinomite loudly.

"You wouldn't understand" said lilly.

"What wouldn't I understand?" asked Dinomite.

"No, no, no. It doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata" said lilly hastily.

"What?" said Dinomite being confused.

"Hakuna Matata. It's something I learned out here. Look, sometimes bad things happen..." said lilly.

"lilly!" said Dinomite.

"...And there's nothing you can do about it. So why worry?" said lilly now being irritated. Lilly then starts to walk away from Dinomite, but he trots back up to her. "Because it's your responsibility!" said Dinomite.

"Well, what about you? You left!" said lilly.

"I left to find help! And I found YOU. Don't you understand? You're our only hope" said Dinomite.

"Sorry" said lilly being more irritated.

"What's happened to you? You're not the lilly I remember" said Dinomite.

"You're right. I'm not. Now are you satisfied?" said lilly.

"No, just disappointed" said Dinomite.

"You know, you're starting to sound like my father" said Aladar and starts to walk away again.

"Good. At least one of us does" said Dinomite. Lilly suddenly stops and was obviously cut by the comment about her father. How dare he talk about her father like that? She tears into Dinomite angrily and said "Listen, you think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life? You don't even know what I've been through!". Then she starts to walk away again. "I would if you would just tell me!" said Dinomite.

"Forget it!" said lilly.

"Fine!" said Dinomite.

Lilly has now walked far away from Dinomite and is now pacing back and forth in a field talking to herself. "he's wrong. I can't go back. What would it prove, anyway? It won't change anything. You can't change the past" said lilly. Then she looks up at the stars and thought about her father again. But she felt betrayed. The promise that her father made. About being there for her even in death. He might have lied to her. "You said you'd always be there for me! But you're not. And it's because of me. It's my fault. It's my fault" yelled lilly and bows her head, choking back tears. She has always believed that it was her fault for her father's death. And she always believed that it was her fault. Losing some tears, she cries for a moment. Until she hears some odd chanting from the distance. She turns her head and sees a dark figure in the trees. He was shaking the branches about, while still chanting. But the reality, is that it is actually alpha trion doing the chanting. But lilly does not recognize him. But alpha trion continues to chant some kind of language.

Alpha trion: Asante sana!

Squash banana!

We we nugu!

Mi mi apana!

Lilly is being slightly annoyed by the chant. She moves away trying to get away. Alpha, elated by the sight of lilly, follows her. Lilly walks until she stops while walking halfway across a log over a pond and lies down on it. Then suddenly, a rock was thrown in the water catching her attention. Lilly looks up to see the same monkey, now in another tree, starting his chant again. Lilly was now more annoyed than ever. "Come on, will you cut it out?" said lilly. Alpha Trion laughs while doing random acrobatics in the tree. "Can't cut it out. It'll grow right back!" said alpha trion and laughs again. Lilly knows he was talking to her, not the tree. Lilly gets up and walks away, but alpha trion follows her. "Creepy little monkey" muttered lilly to herself. Then she heard alpha trion still following her. "Will you stop following me? Who are you?" said lilly without looking back. Then alpha trion appeared out of nowhere right in front of her, surprising lilly. "The question is: Whooo... are you?" asked alpha trion. Lilly was startled by this comment. This monkey may have a point about her. Lilly sadly sighs and said "I thought I knew. Now I'm not so sure".

"Well, I know who you are. Shh. Come here. It's a secret" said alpha trion as jumped onto his back and pulled lillys head over to whisper into her ear. Lilly was expecting to hear something about her that she wants to know, but instead, alpha trion starts to chant into her ear.

Alpha trion: Asante sana!

Squash banana!

We we nugu!

Mi mi apana!

"Enough already! what's that supposed to mean, anyway?" said lilly now very irritated by the chanting.

"It means you are a monkey- and I'm not" said alpha trion and laughs and jumps off her. Lilly then starts moving away from her. "I think... you're a little confused" said lilly. Then alpha trion magically appears in front of her again. "Wrong! I'm not the one who's confused. You don't even know who you are" said alpha trion.

"Oh, and I suppose you know?" said lilly moving away, while being sarcastic and irritated.

"Sure do. You're optimus primes girl" said Alpha trion. Lilly stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the name. She was very surprised by this revelation. She looks back at Alpha trion to hear him say "Bye!". Then the lemur ran off, chanting while he runs. "Hey, wait!" said lilly and chased after him. This monkey knows something about her father. And lilly has to know what he knows. She finally caught up with him and the monkey is in a meditative lotus position on a rock with eyes closed. "You knew my father?" asked lilly.

"Correction- I know your father" said alpha trion in monotone.

"I hate to tell you this, but... he died. A long time ago" said lilly. Then alpha trion suddenly leaps off the rock and over to a dense jungle-like area. "Nope. Wrong again! Ha ha hah! He's alive! And I'll show him to you. You follow old alpha trion, he knows the way. Come on!" said alpha trion and disappeared into the jungle. Lilly immediately chased after him. But lilly has trouble keeping up due to her size. "Don't dawdle. Hurry up!"

not my father. That's just my reflection". Said Lilly

"Noo. Look harder" said alpha trionas he dips his staff into the pool, creating ripples. lilly looks closer and the ripples distorts lilly's reflection. Then the reflection starts turning into something else. It began to take shape as it resolves into a familiar face that lilly can only recognize: Her father's face. "You see, he LIVES in YOU" said alpha trion. Lilly was awestruck by this. Then she heard a deep rumbling sound and the wind quickly picks up. She looks up and sees the clouds approaching her. Then, something takes shape in the clouds. And then it took in form of Optimus prime as it was formed in the clouds. He appears to be walking from the stars and towards lilly. Lilly was again awestruck by her father. She could not even believe what she was seeing right now. The image of Optimus is ghostly at first, but steadly gains color and coherence. "Lilly. . ." said Optimus quietly at first.

"Father?" said Lilly.

"Lilly, you have forgotten me" said Optimus.

"No. How could I?" asked Lilly.

"You have forgotten who you are, and so have forgotten me. Look inside yourself, lilly. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the Circle of Life" said Optimus.

"How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be" said Lilly.

"Remember who you are. You are my Daughter, and the one true Queen" said Optimus with his eyes now glowing yellow and is framed by swirling clouds, radiating golden light. Lilly's face then began to show a mixture of awe, fear, and sadness. Then the image of optimus starts to fade. "Remember who you are". As optimus disappears rapidly into the clouds, lilly runs into the fields trying to keep up with him. "No. Please! Don't leave me" said lilly.

"Remember..." said Optimus.

"Father!" said Lilly.

"Remember..." said Optimus

"Don't leave me" said Lilly.

"Remember . . ." said Optimus. Then he finally disappears, and lilly is left out in the fields. There is just a cloud left to where her father's image was. As the wind tosses the grass restlessly, lilly began to realize something. She's been running from her past for a very long time. But it will only just haunt her. And her family and home is now dying. lilly knows that she must return home and stop Megatron. Then alpha trionapproaches. "What was THAT? Ha ha ha!The weather- Pbbbah! Very peculiar. Don't you think?" asked alpha trion.

"Yeah. Looks like the winds are changing" said lilly.

"Ahhh. Change is good" said alpha trion.

"Yeah, but it's not easy. I know what I have to do. But, going back means I'll have to face my past. I've been running from it for so long" said Lilly. Then alpha trionwhacks lilly on the head with his staff. "Oww! Jeez- What was that for?" said lilly.

"It doesn't matter. It's in the past!" said alpha trionand laughs.

"Yeah, but it still hurts" said lilly.

"Oh yes, the past can hurt. But the way I see it, you can either run from it, or... learn from it" said alpha trionand swings at lilly with his staff again. This time, lilly ducks. "Hah, you see! So what are you going to do?" asked alpha trion. The Lilly smiled and said "First, I'm gonna take your stick". Then she grabs alpha trion's staff with her mouth and tosses it to the side. "No, no, no, no! Not the stick!" said alpha trionand rushed over and grabbed it. Then he looks back to see lilly running off. "Hey, where are you going?!" shouted alpha trion.

"I'm going back!" shouted lilly.

"Good! Go on! Get out of here!" shouted alpha trionhappily and began to laugh. His work here is done. And lilly is going back. He began to hoot and holler as lilly disappears into the night.

At an early light of morning, Spike, along with bumblebee are sleeping in the foggy atmosphere. Spike is curled up on bumblebees's back. But Spike and bumblebee are snoring. In his snore, Bumblebee occasionally mumbles "Grubs, grubs." Then Dinomite appeared out from the fog and approaches them and nudges Spike. "Hey. Hey, wake up" said Dinomite. Spike starts to stir. Then he sleepily opens his eyes to look who is talking to him. But he only sees a large lion face in his face. Spike immediately starts screaming with his fur standing on end and then bumblebee wakes up and starts screaming too. "It's OK. Whoa, whoa. It's OK. It's ME" said Dinomite.

"Don't ever do that again! Carnivores, oy!" said Spike.

"Have you guys seen lilly?" asked Dinomite.

"I'm afraid we haven't" said Spike as he gets up.

"I thought she was with you" said spike holding a hand to his head.

"She was, but now me can't find her. Where is she?" asked Dinomite. Then they heard laughter above them. They looked to see alpha trionsitting on the tree above them. "Ho, ho, ho, ho. You won't find him here. Ha ha. The Queen... has returned" said alpha trion.

"I can't believe it" said Dinomite quietly to himself. Then he was louder and amazed and said "She's gone back!".

"Gone back? What do you mean?" asked Spike. Then he looks up to where alpha trionwas at, but he was now gone. "Hey! What's goin' on here? Who's the monkey?" asked Spike.

"Lilly's gone to challenge megatron" said Dinomite.

"Who?" asked Spike.

"Who's megatron?" asked Bumblebee.

"No, no, no. It's her father's brother" said Dinomite shaking his head.

"The Monkey's his brother?" asked spike.

"No! lilly's gone back to challenge her father's brother to take her place as Queen" said Dinomite.

"Ohhh" said Spike and bumblebee now realizing.


	11. Chapter 11

Just one more chapter to go and this will be completed. :)

* * *

As lilly finally made it back home, she slowly crosses the desolated land. Lilly was shocked by the sight of the pride lands looking like this. And there were bones of herbivores everywhere. Lilly could not see a single sign of life. She was completely broken. How could megatron do this to his home? And most of all, he let the savage hyenas into the lands. She reaches the lip of a cliff and looks out over her former home, the pride Rock, surrounded by a new vast wasteland. Mostly lacking in life, it is a gray valley now. Seeing the desolation, a look of determination, even fury, appears on lilly's face. "lilly, wait up!" said a voice. The lioness looked back to see Dinomite running up to her and stands next to her on the ledge.

"It's awful, isn't it?" said Dinomite.

"I didn't want to believe you" said lilly.

"What made you come back?" asked Dinomite.

"I finally got some sense knocked into me. And I've got the bump to prove it. Besides, this is my kingdom. If I don't fight for it, who will?" said lilly.

"I will" said Dinomite.

"It's gonna be dangerous" said lilly smiling.

"Danger? Ha! I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha" said Dinomite quoting her when she said that sentence when they were young.

"I see nothing funny about this" said spike as he, and bumblebee approaches.

"Spike? Bumblebee? What are you guys doing here?" asked lilly.

"At your service, my liege" said bumblebe while bowing with one foreleg.

"Uh. We're going to fight your uncle... for this?" asked spike looking across the wasteland.

"Yes, spike. This is my home" said lilly.

"Ffh. Talk about your fixer-upper. Well, lilly, if it's important to you, we're with you to the end" said spike and bows. Lilly smiles appreciatively. Then all of them looked across the horizon, viewing the work ahead of them as the storm clouds rolls in across the landscape.

They have managed to make their way to the pride Rock without being spotted. Now all they have to do is find a way to get to megatron. Sneaking up to the edge of pride Rock, they peeked out from behind a log to see and observe hordes of savage hyenas. But they are blocking their path. They must figure out a way to get past them. "Hyenas. I hate hyenas. said spike. Then he whispered to lilly. "So what's your plan for gettin' past those guys?" whispered spike to lilly.

"Live bait" whispered lilly.

"Good idea" said spike. But then he realizes of who's going to be the bait. "Heeey" said spike looking at her.

"Come on, spike- you guys have to create a diversion" said lilly.

"What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?" said spike being incredulous.

Two minutes later...

The hyenas heard a whistle and looks over to see spike dressed in a hula outfit. Bumblebe was set up like a roast pig, with a fruit in his mouth. The music sung is the Hawaiian War Chant much like the Spike Jones arrangement. Then spike begins to sing...

Spike: **Luau!**

 **If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat**

 **Eat my buddy bumblebe here because he is a treat**

 **Come on down and dine**

 **On this tasty lizard**

 **All you have to do is get in line**

While the hyenas are hungrily being drawn to them, lilly, and Dinomite starts sneaking past them and towards the pride Rock.

Spike: **Aaaare you achin'**

Bumblebe: **Yup, yup, yup**

Spike: **Foooor some meat?**

Bumblebee: **Yup, yup, yup**

Spike: **Heeee's a big lizard**

Bumblebee: **Yup, yup**

Spike: **You could be a big lizard too**

Spike and bumblebee: **Oy!**

Then they run off screaming to lead some of the hyenas away. And lilly, and Dinomite make it by. "Dinomite, you find my mother and rally our lioness" said lilly. Then she determinedly said "I'll look for megatron".

"Be careful, lilly" said Dinomite and disappeared. Lilly starts to make her way up pride Rock. Then lilly stops when she sees megatron on pride Rock. "ELITA ONE!" roared megatron. Lilly then watched as her mother starts heading up to megatron. As she moves past the savage hyenas, they snap at her heels. But she only glares disdainfully at them. She ascends pride Rock and approaches megatron. "Yes, megatron?" asked elita.

"Where is your hunting parties? You are not doing their job" said Tarkus.

"Megatron, there is no food. The herds have moved on and left" said elita.

"No. You're just not looking hard enough" said megatron.

"It's over. There is nothing left. We have only one choice. We must leave the pride rock" said elita.

"We're not going anywhere" said megatron.

"Then you have sentenced us to death!" said elita.

"Then so be it" said megatron.

"You can't do that" said elita being disgusted.

"I'm the king. I can do whatever I want" said megatron.

"If you were half the king optimus was you would nev-" said elita.

"I'm ten times the king optimus was!" yelled megatron as he hits her and knocks her to the ground. The lilly appears on the ledge, growling loudly. Megatron gasps when he saw her. Lilly jumps out and runs over to her mother. "lilly? No. You're dead" said megatron. Elita then awakens at her daughter's nudge, "lilly?" said elita.

"Yes. It's me" said lilly. Then elita got a better look at her. "lilly, you're alive" said elita with delight. Then she became confused and said "How can that be?".

"It doesn't matter; I'm home" said lilly. Then megatron finally recognizes her. "lilly...? Lilly! I'm a little surprised to see you..." said megatron. Then he looked up at the same three hyenas above him with an angry look and said "...alive". On the word "alive'', nightbird, rumble, and frenzy gulp audibly and slinks into the shadows. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you" said lilly angrily as she moves towards megatron as elita looks on with pride.

"Oh, lilly, you must understand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom..." said megatron being apologetic while also being backed into a wall.

"...Are no longer yours. Step down, megatron" said lilly.

"Oh, oh, ye- Well, I would, heh, naturally, heh- however, there is one little problem. You see them?" said megatron. Lilly looks up to see a horde of hungry savage hyenas above her staring down at her. "They think I'M king" said megatron.

"Well, we don't" said a voice. Lilly and megatron looked to see Dinomite and with lilly's family. "lilly is the rightful Queen" said Dinomite.

"The choice is yours, megatron. Either step down or fight" said lilly.

"Oh, must it all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, lilly?" asked megatron.

"That's not gonna work, megatron. I've put it behind me" said lilly.

"Eh, but what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them?" asked megatron.

"lilly, what is he talking about?" asked Dinomite.

"Ahh, so you haven't told them your little secret. Well, lilly, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for optimus primes death!" said megatron with delight. Megatron's last sentence caused all the lions loyal to lilly to concentrate on her. Lilly steels herself for a moment, then took a step forward and said "I am". The lions loyal to lilly were shocked by what she said and elita approaches her daughter. "It's not true. Tell me it's not true" said elita with much grief.

"It's true" said lilly regretfully.

"You see! She admits it! Murderer!" said megatron as the sound of lightning crashes.

"No. It was an accident" said lilly.

"If it weren't for you, optimus would still be alive. It's your fault he's dead. Do you deny it?" said megatron as he walks around and around lilly as he accuses her.

"No" said lilly.

"Then...you're...guilty" said megatron severely.

"No. I'm not a murderer" said lilly. Megatron is now backing up lilly up the length of pride Rock. "Oh, lilly, you're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now EVERYONE...KNOWS...WHY!" said megatron. After his last sentence, lilly slips over the edge and tries to hang on the ledge. "lilly!" said Dinomite. Lightning then strikes below, igniting the fire below. As lilly tries to climb back up, megatron pretends to think. "Now this looks familiar. Hmm. Where have I seen this before? Let me think. Hmmm... hmmm. Oh yes, I remember. This is just the way your father looked before he died" said megatron. Then he lounching forward and digs his claws into lillys paws as he did to optimus before, as lilly roared in pain and megatron then he leans close to whisper into lilly's ear. "And here's MY little secret: I killed optimus" said megatron. Lilly then had a quick memory flash back to that fateful instant. Realization filled her face and she became angry. In one giant leap she lunges up and pins megatron on his back with her claws to his throat. "NooooOOO! Murderer!" yelled lilly. The lions then gasped in shock as megatron is caught completely by surprise and is understandably very nervous and shaken. "No, lilly, please" said megatron.

"Tell them the truth!" said lilly.

"Truth? But truth is in the eye of the beholdllgkkk!" said megatron but was interrupted when lilly presses her claws on his throat, preparing to cut it. "All right. All right. I did it".

"So they can hear you" said lilly.

"I killed optimus!" said megatron grudgingly but clear. Then Dinomite starts towards megatron as the savage hyenas attack lilly in a wall of teeth. Then the lions loyal to lilly joins in. One of the savage hyenas prepares to kill lilly, but Dinomite attacks it and knocks it off her. Then bumblebee came charging in with spike riding on him. They let out their war cry as they ran through the horde, knocking them everywhere like bowling pins. Dinomite tackles a savage hyena and slashes at it face, cutting it. Lilly has fought some of them and one of the hyenas leaped at her back and bites at her. Lilly roared in pain. But it was whacked off by alpha trion's staff and lilly looks up to see him doing a battle scream and joins the fray. Trion was then surrounded by several hyenas. But that changes when they attacked him and trion beats them all into submission by kicking and punching them in kung-fu style. Most of the savage hyenas are now retreating from the pride Rock. Then spike is now being chased by nightbird and rumble and he runs into the cave. Prowl then sees him from outside his cage as spike runs towards him for safety from the raptors. "Let me out! Let me out!" said prowl.

"Let me in! Let me in!" said spike and got in the cage with him. The hyenas then approached the cage and started snarling. "...Ple-he-hease don't eat me" pleaded spike to the hyenas.

"Problem?" said a voice. The hyenas looked to see bumblebee at the cave's entrance. "Hey, who's the pig?" said rumble.

"Are you talking to me?" said bumblebee.

"Uh oh. Shouldn't of said that" said spike.

"Are you talking to me?!" said bumblebee.

"Shouldn't 'a done that" said spike.

"ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?!" said bumblebee.

"Now they're in for it" said spike.

"They CALL me... MIIISTER PIG! AAAAAHHH..." yelled bumblebee as he charged at the hyenas. Outside the cave, frenzy can hear bumblebee beating up the hyenas while saying random things and with all the crashing sounds coming from inside. The raptors then ran out of the cave as bumblebee, spike, and prowl cheered. Lilly then looks around for megatron. Then she sees him trying to sneak away. Megatron sees her and runs with lilly chasing him. Megatron ran up to the high point of pride Rock. But megatron reached the top and runs up to the edge and sees the sheer drop. Looking back, lilly jumps through the wall of flames and slowly approaches him. Megatron is very apprehensive, seeing he is cornered and at lillys mercy. "Murderer" said lilly quietly and severely.

"lilly, lilly. Please. Please have mercy. I beg you.

"You don't deserve to live" said lilly. Megatron was unsure of his tactic. "But, lilly, I am... ah...family" said megatron. Then he regains composure and said "It's the savage hyenas who are the real enemy. It was their fault- it was their idea!". Unfortunately, nightbird, rumble, and frenzy were on the other side of the wall of flames. They overheard him and back away growling at Tarkus's betrayal. "Why should I believe you? Everything you ever told me was a lie" said lilly.

"What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your old ''Uncle''...? said megatron with an ingratiating grin.

"No, megatron. I'm not like you" said lilly.

"Oh, lilly, thank you. You are truly noble. I'll make it up to you, I promise. How can I, ah, prove myself to you? Tell me anything" said megatron feeling greatly relieved.

"Run. Run away, megatron. And never return" said lilly gravely, with deep anger. Megatron then remembers that it was the same thing that he told lilly before when the lioness was young. "Yes. Of course. As you wish..." said megatron as he looks down and sees a pile of hot coals. "...your Majesty!". Then he kicked the coals into lilly's face and lilly roared in pain as megatron attacks her. Megatron knocks lilly onto her back and bites at her, but lilly kicks him off and knocks him back. Megatron lunged at her again, but lilly dodges him and rears up on her hind legs and slashes at megatron's face with her claws. Megatron lands a heavy blow with a swing of his paw and knocks lilly down on her back. Lilly looks and sees megatron jumping through the flames at her. Lilly gathers courage and uses megatrons momentum in a "throw" similar to Dinomites fighting tactics to send him over the edge. Megatron then tumbles down to the bottom and landed hard. But then he weakly gets up. He sees rumble, nightbird, and frenzy approaching with looks on their faces and smiles. "Ahh, my friends" said megatron smiling.

"Frie-he-hends? I thought he said we were the enemy!" said nightbird.

"Yeah, that's what I heard" said rumble. Then they turned to frenzy and said "frenzy?". Frenzy then laughs evily as more savage hyenas approaches megatron angrily. Megatron's face was filled with horror by what he has done. "No. L-L-L-Le-Le-Le-Le-Let me explain. No. You don't understand. No! I didn't mean for... No, No! Look, I m sorry I called you... No! NOO!" said megatron as we now only see shadows as the hyenas closes in and devours megatron.


	12. Chapter 12

As the flames burns on pride Rock, the rain finally came and douses the flames. Leaving the area in a cloud of steam and smoke, as if it was a fog. All the savage hyenas have fled the land and never returning. Lilly then appears coming down and greets her family. Prowl, along with the lioness, bowed to her Then lilly sees her mother and Dinomite and she and Dinomite nuzzled lovingly. Then they heard the clatter of alpha trion's staff.. They looked to see trion motioning for lilly to ascend pride Rock as Queen. Lilly starts up and pauses to look at spike, and bumblebee. Two of them bowed to her and they and lilly huddled together in friendship. "I couldn't have done this without you guys" said lilly. Then she continues up the pride Rock and stops for a moment to embrace trion as her father did. "It is time" said trion. Very majestically, she ascends through the rain. All of lilly's friends and family were in awe as she moves up. When lilly reached the point, she looks up at the sky and sees a hole in the clouds where she sees a patch of stars. One bright star shines out briefly. "Remember". Those were her father's words that are in lilly's mind. And lilly was remembered who she was. One of the great lion Kings. Lilly's expression gains confidence and strength. Then she majestically roars. And all of the lions loyal to lilly roared in reply.

Years later, the pride lands has now been healed. The green grass and trees were now blown against the wind. The creeks and lakes were flowing with fresh water. And all of the animals have finally returned. A gathering of them are at pride Rock, waiting for the presentation of lilly's new heir. Dinomite and lilly are now mates and Dinomite became king of the pride lands. Lilly's mother, elita, resigns as queen and is now living a normal life. Bumblebee and spike decided to leave the Hakuna Matata jungle and stay in the pride lands with lilly. As the gathering of the animals surrounds pride Rock, lilly, Dinomite, spike, and bumblebee are on the point of pride Rock as prowl flys up to them. Spike, of course, is shaking his arms in the classic victory sign. All of the animals continues to cheer as the presentation of lillys cubs begins.

 **Till we find our place**

 **On the path unwinding**

 **In the Circle**

 **The Circle of Life**

As Dinomite and lilly nuzzled each other lovingly, Alpha trion appears holding one of the three cubs, the oldest. And new heir to the throne. Then he lifts the cub up to present the heir to the animals.

 **Circle of... Liiife**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review! Tell me what you enjoyed. Thank you!**


End file.
